When Hell Freezes Over
by Nessa30
Summary: It begins with an attack in the lab, its a race agains time to find the person responsible as the NYPD Crime Lab faces its worst nightmare when someone is attacking those who work there. Major crossovers involved.
1. Chapter 1

When Hell Freezes Over

Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply. CSI Miami, CSI New York, and Law & Order SVU are not mine nor are the characters mention here.

Summery:

Note: For those of you who are big fans of CSI NY and love to see Danny and Lindsay together, sorry to burst your bubble that is not going to happen here. There are more then a few plot twists here so read it, enjoy, and comments are always welcome.

Chapter 1

Lindsay Monroe thought it was too quiet in the lab area. She had been busy for hours processing evidence that was coming in all afternoon since the shootout near City Hall. The crime scene was several blocks long leaving 20 dead, including one Councilmen three city employees, one NYPD officer and the rest were civilians. Among those were a few high profile people including as the word was going around this morning, one Congressman, and a State Legislator. It had started out to be a quiet morning until all hell broke out. Her team was on their shift when it happened and after that, all the shifts were called in. It was one hell of a royal mess and the Mayor and Chief of PD had put this as a priority. They weren't the only ones screaming for those responsible to be caught, so was the Governor, other elected city and state officials and even Washington DC was clamoring for justice. And this was as high of a priority as it could get. All other cases were dropped for this one alone and everyone was expected to work this shootout until those responsible were caught.

Mac had split his team in half. Half were still out at the scene and the rest were at the lab handling the evidence as it came in. It was the same with the other shifts. So Lindsay was in her quiet little corner of the trace lab processing the trace evidence for what had come in so far, she was glad she wasn't out there. She'd seen the news footage on the tv in the break room and gotten some of the details, when Stella came by to leave bags of evidence and bring her some lunch. Over lunch, Stella told her that who ever these perps were had used automatic weapons. That's why the crime area was so large and so many dead. There were numerous injuries as well as a result. The only other reason why she was more than happy she was in the lab was that according to Stella, the shooter or shooters were still out there.

Lindsay, having grown up in Montana, thought of the calm and relative safety her childhood home had brought her. But then there came a time when she was ready to flex her wings. When she took the job here in New York, she was eager for a little adventure and wanted to experience big city life. That she got. But there was always a downside and Lindsay took pains to be very alert when she was out there whether it was on the job or off the clock. This was a lesson Lindsay learned after the events that took place years ago when she was 14 for which her friends died and she was left the only survivor. She had barely survived the ordeal. It has been two years now since she'd gone back to Montana to testify in the trial that put the bastard away. Today, Lindsay still finds herself haunted by those events, but at the same time, she was able to bring closure since the trial.

She was also greatful for the friends she had here. They cared about her and she them. They were like a second family to her. A family that she had grown to love and care for even though they were her friends.

Lindsay was so absorbed in what she was doing, that she never noticed the time or that it was already dark outside. Some of the lights in the hall had been dimmed and people working in the lab were either taking dinner breaks or starting to head home. It was bad for the night shift since they would have to stick around for their whole shift, and oh yeah and they would really be collecting overtime today.

Lindsay never heard the person come into the lab so concentrated on what she was doing.. The next thing she knew, something had hit her from behind.

* * * * *

Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera stepped off the elevator and into the lab area. It was late, and Stella was ready to go home and hit the sack. She was bone tired from spending pretty much the whole day out at the crime scene near City hall, she was just weary tired and just wanted to get the images out of her head.

Mac was thinking the same thing, except he wouldn't be leaving right away. As head of his team, and the crime lab, he had to head back to his office and take care of things before he could leave. That included processing everyone's overtime, and they would all be collecting overtime until the shooters were caught. They all should have been off hours ago but on a day like this nobody got off on time.

The two were talking quietly as they walked down the quiet dimly lit hallway when suddenly something caught Stella's eye in the lab closest to them. She abruptly stopped a sound catching her attention. Mac had taken two more steps before coming to a halt and turning to Stella to ask if something was wrong when he heard it too.

They both turned toward the lab as they heard the sound again, which sounded like moaning. As the two of them walked in and around a table, what they saw sent chills through them. On the floor against the glass wall was a person bleeding and bruised and unrecognizable at first. Picking up their pace at a sprint, the moved closer Stella kneeling down to get a better look ignoring the blood that was everywhere.

With horror they realized it was Lindsay. Without even thinking, Mac pulled out his phone and called dispatch. "This is Lieutenant Mac Taylor, I need a bus at the crime lab NOW!" Talking into the phone, he lowered himself on his haunches to join Stella in trying to comfort Lindsay.

At that same moment there was another sound in the background. The sound of the stairwell door closing.

All that came out of Lindsay, quiet moans, Lindsay didn't even register that anyone was there. She was lying on the floor against the glass wall and wasn't moving at all. Stella reached out a hand to gently touch her friend, and try and reassure her but it wasn't working. "Hang in there Lindsay, we're going to get you some help!"

For Mac and Stella, it seemed like an eternity before medics arrived. As they waited talking and reassuring Lindsay, she lost all consciousness and was not responsive.

Mac sent Stella with Lindsay on the ride to the hospital since she was such in bad shape and had lost a lot of blood. Both Mac and Stella were afraid that she might not make it. .

As the ambulance was pulling out, the CSI's and techs who were out of the building began filing in only to find crime scene tape blocking off the trace lab. Detective Don Flack who had heard about Mac's call for an ambulance came up to him in the hall outside the cordoned off area. Upon learning what had happened, Flack swore under his breath that he would get the bastard who did this to Lindsay.

Word spread quickly throughout the lab about the incident. Within the hour, everyone on all the CSI shifts had heard what had happened. Someone had attacked one of their own and on their turf, and there was a fierce determination among everyone in the building to find out who and why.

For Mac, what had been an already bad day had just gotten worse with the nightmare that had unfolded with one of his own. Even worse, was the evidence recovered from the earlier shootout that was in that _room_. It was now compromised. This was bad, Mac thought, _Real bad!!_ And there was going to be hell to pay when he had to inform his superiors of what had happened here tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hell Freezes Over

Chapter 2

_During the night_

Mac didn't get much sleep that night. After informing the Captain of the incident, he never left his office until something like 3 or 4 a.m. He never knew what time it was. Once the notification was made, he had to stick around and handle the incoming calls. Also the CSI team leaders along with the Captain had held a meeting at something like around midnight to hash out who would handle the City Hall shooting and who would handle the lab incident. It was agreed that Mac's team would continue to handle the City Hall evidence, while one of the other teams would take care of the lab. But the one thing that irked everyone in that meeting was that whatever evidence that was in that room from the shootout mess, was now pretty much compromised. They would have to carefully go through that room and see what Lindsay had process and what wasn't and what evidence was compromised. It was turning out to be one royal headache maker and the bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol that Mac kept in his desk, was now out in the open for anyone who needed it.

During the late night hours, Mac kept in touch with Stella who was still at the hospital with Lindsay. She was in surgery and the waiting was an eternity. Other members of the team had also joined her there hoping for news.

Before heading home to change and maybe get some sleep, Mac stopped at the hospital and spoke with the team members who were there. All of those gathered there had been there waiting for news about Lindsay. And when the news came, it was bad. There were multiple stab wounds, one broken arm, several broken ribs, internal injuries, and a skull fracture. She was also covered in bruises like someone had used her for a punching bag.

All those gathered there in the waiting room, rapidly set up a schedule to ensure that someone from the team would be here at the hospital with Lindsay at all times. Mac also informed them that they would be processing the City Hall mess while one of the other teams would be handling Lindsay's case. Everyone agreed to this and started filing out to head home, to try and get some sleep and be back at work at 9 a.m.

* * * * *

_9 A.M._

Mac stepped off the elevator and onto the floor. With a large cup of coffee in one hand, he headed straight for his office not even looking at the cordoned off area He could see there were people working in there processing the scene and he knew that the team who was doing the lab incident would keep him informed about the investigation. Just thinking about what happened last night just made him more upset then he already was.

He hardly got any sleep his dreams if he had any were filled with the images of Lindsay bloodied and bruised on the lab floor. Walking into his office, he saw the unfinished paperwork still lying on his desk. He took a seat and cleared a space and set his coffee down. He then checked his messages. There was one from Flack asking that if he had a few minutes, that he should come down and give his statement for the report for the investigation being done for the attack on Lindsay. There was another message saying that the team handling Lindsay's case would be up on his floor this morning to process the area. Finally, Chief Sinclair wanted and update on what the hell happened there last night.

Stella came in and handed Mac a copy of the schedule they had put together hours ago at the hospital. Stella had somehow gotten in touch with the team members who were not there at the hospital last night to get their names on so that they would have someone there for Lindsay.

Then Sid came by,

"Hi Mac," said the ME with concern on his face. Stella had called him early this morning with an update on Lindsay and asked him what time he would like on the schedule to be at the hospital. Sid recalled asking for a block in the evening so he can go by after work. Personally, he was still in shock after hearing what had happened in this place last night. And hoping to God she doesn't end up in his morgue

"Hi Sid," he said.

"Any word on when we'll be getting those extra ME's in here to help do the autopsys? I've got 20 extra bodies I didn't expect to get and the number just went up to 21"

"Warner will be here later today, she's busy trying to close up one for SVU," replied Mac. "I'm trying to get other ME's to come in and give us a hand, but they're a bit swamped at the moment.."

Warner thought Sid, she's one damned good ME. He didn't see her that often since her autopsy was in the buildling that housed the Manhattan SVU division. But when he did see her, they both traded stories on what they have been doing both professionally and personally. They got along well, and often bumped cases off each other whenever either came across a stumbling block on a body.

"Melinda's going to be a great help here, Thanks Mac."

"No problem, Sid." Said Mac. "Anything else.'

"No, but I'll be in autopsy if you need me." Replied the ME.

Sid then left the office, Mac watched as he headed for the stairs that would take him down to the morgue.

Mac then called Flack back to let him know that he could be by later after lunch to give his statement. He also made a mental note to ask if one of the detectives was going to talk to Danny. Danny he thought now there was a nightmare if he ever saw one. Lindsay and Danny had been seeing each other for some time, but Lindsay broke it off six weeks ago. When the breakup happened, Danny didn't take it well, not well at all. In fact, as Mac recalled, it was ugly.

For starters, when the breakup happened, the lab gossip hit the fan. Now Mac was never one to keep up with the lab rumor mill, that was usually Stella's thing, but when the split happened, the rumblings of the usual rumor mill went from quiet to high volume overnight. It was then that he started to take note, since what was being said, was mostly true with the rest being really good guesses. If that wasn't enough, Danny had begun harassing Lindsay both on and off the clock. Lindsay didn't have to hide the fact that something was wrong, Danny's constant bugging was taking a toll on her and she was left uneasy, scared and confused. It had also begun to show on her work. Lindsay was one of the best CSI's there was in the NYPD Crime Lab, know for diving into a challenge and solving problems by doing little experiments in the lab to prove a point. She was also the only one who didn't mind doing dumpster diving duty if a case required it. Hell, everyone else hated that job except her. It was evident she loved her job and had a good time doing it. With the work she did, she nailed enough suspects to land convictions. Even the perps didn't like her once she confronted them with the evidence.

Danny to was a dammed good CSI, he was smart, brilliant and knew what needed to be done. But, as Mac thought about it, Danny was also immature,. cocky, reckless at times, a pretty emotional guy who took things a little to personal. Danny was still blaming himself for Ruben Sandoval's death a year ago and was having a hard time accepting the fact that it wasn't his fault.

Danny was also considered a lose cannon of sorts, and due to this Mac had removed Danny from the promotion grid permanently. Mac was still bothered by the fact that he had made a mistake in hiring Danny six years ago. The weight and the responsibility for that decision weighed heavily on him now.

When the harassment started, Mac found himself having to call Danny into his office to tell him to lay off. Flack, Danny's best friend was called in as well to talk to him. It had helped, Danny had begun behaving himself and giving Lindsay some space, and Mac for his part began assigning Lindsey and Danny separate cases so that things could calm down. It seemed to work.

Until four weeks ago when Danny nearly broke Lindsay's arm. It had happened right after they had all gotten off their shift. The good news was, the injury wasn't serious. Lindsay's arm was sore and in a sling for a few days. The bad new was that Mac and Flack had witnessed the incident.

* * * * *

_Flashback:_

_Mac and Don were exiting the building. As they strolled across the front of the building they spotted Lindsay at the curb. She was obviously upset and they could see that she was trying to step away from Danny. _

_Mac swore to himself. Don was not amused either. As the two moved closer to the pair, they could hear Lindsay's voice clearly._

_"No Danny, I don't want to talk to you," she said in an agitated voice. _

_"Lindsay, we need to talk,"_

_"No, we don't. It's over between us." She said turning away from him and beginning to walk away. _

_Danny without any warning reached out to grab her left arm. He pulled her back so hard that she lost her footing and hit the ground hard. She rolled over and her right arm got caught between her and the cement. Mac saw it twist under her. _

_Quickly the two men went over to the two and Don pulled Danny away from Lindsay. _

_"Jesus Messer what the hell are you doing?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. _

_"Just Stay out of it Don, its between me and Lindsay."_

_"No it isn't man, we saw you."_

_Mac had gone over and helped Lindsay up. She was holding her right arm against her and it was obvious she was in pain. _

_"Lindsay, are you all right?" Mac asked clear concern in his voice. _

_Lindsay was clearly upset and was continuing to hold her arm close to her. "I don't know, Mac."_

_Mac gently turned Lindsay so that she wasn't facing Danny. "Let me have a look at your arm." _

_She allowed him to look at the arm. It hurt when Mac touched it and Mac thought he felt it swelling. _

_"We'd better get that checked out ok."_

_She just nodded. _

_Looking over at Don, Mac said, "Don I'm going to take Lindsay to be checked out."_

_"Okay Mac, I'm taking Danny to the precinct," the other man said still holding Danny back with both hands on his shoulders._

_Mac took Lindsay to the nearest hospital. Her arm was x-rayed and checked out by a doctor. He said it was a bad sprain and that she would need to have it in a sling for about a week. An appointment was made for a follow up then. _

_While they were waiting to be seen, Lindsay finally told Mac why the two had split. _

_"Mac, the reason why Danny and I split was that I found out he was cheating on me."_

_Mac ws stunned. Danny Messer was a wild one but never had he thought of the guy as a cheater. _

_"Lindsay, I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically._

_She continued, "I figured it out myself. I had no idea with who, but I have my suspicions. He wouldn't even admit to me who it was."_

_Mac had told her not to worry about it anymore for the rest of the night. He took her home and called Stella telling her what had happened. Stella offered to have Lindsay stay at her place for a few days and Lindsay accepted afraid that Danny might show up at her place. _

_In the meantime, Det. Don Flack Jr. had taken Danny to the precinct and processed him. Danny had been charged with assault. _

_"But Don, I didn't mean to hurt her," he was protesting. "All I wanted to do was talk to her."_

_"Danny look at me, we had all asked you to stay away from Lindsay for awhile and give her some space. You didn't instead, you grabbed her so hard that Mac had to take her to the hospital to have her checked out." Don said still angry at his friend. _

_"But…"_

_"Listen Messer, You were warned, and told, and you still didn't listen. Right now you're facing an assault charge and IAB's probably going to look into this and you know how IAB is."_

_Danny just sat there, he still remembered the last time he was under investigation with IAB. Everyone had told him to get a lawyer and keep quiet, but he didn't. He almost got into more trouble than he could handle. It was no running secret that IAB didn't like him and they were looking for a chance to get him off the force. _

_"Listen Don, IAB doesn't have to know about this."_

_"Too late for that, Mac's probably already made the phone call." Said Don. _

_Danny ran his hands through his hair. He had screwed up again and now his best friend was mad at him. _

_"Danny you are going to be processed through and then after you are out of central booking, my advice to you is to go home and stay there. Because if I hear that you're harassing Lindsay again, I swear, I will slap the handcuffs on you and parade you in front of everyone to central booking you got me."_

_"Yes, I got you," said Danny. _

_Danny did go home and tried to call Lindsay but she had turned her cell off and her home phone was screening calls. _

_Meanwhile, after dropping Lindsay off at home, instead of going home himself, Mac went back to the lab to have a chat with the night shift supervisor. _

_"Hey is Reyna still interested in working days," Mac asked him. _

_"Yes he is Mac why?"_

_Mac explained why. _

_Reyna was more than overjoyed to learn that he was being transferred to days. Since the death of his wife he was left to raise his daughter on his own. He was asking for Days so that he could be at home in the evenings when she wasn't in school to spend more time with her. Mac told him that he could start in a few days allowing him time to make arrangements and get adjusted. _

_Danny on the other hand would be starting nights the very next day. _

_End of Flashback:_

* * * * *

Now Mac knew that Danny would probably be at the top of the radar for the investigation as to what happened to Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _If you are just wondering, I started writing this story over the summer before S5 began. So, what ever is happening now in S5 is not happening in this fic. _

* * *

Chapter Three

Danny Messer was in a bad mood. Ever since the shootout yesterday in Downtown, he hadn't gotten much sleep period. Yesterday he had gotten off his shift at 7 a.m. and went straight home to get some sleep. He hadn't

even been asleep two hours when he was called back in.

Then this morning, when he was getting off his shift at seven, two detectives were waiting at the elevator for him. He had heard about the attack on the 35th floor but had no idea who the victim was. He had been out in the field since yesterday and was bone tired. Everyone on his new team kept glancing at him for some reason or another apparently they knew who had been attacked. Those on the night shift were aware of the assault charge filed against him in regards to Lindsay and they knew that he had a protective order against him as well because of it. But it wasn't until he had the run in with the two beat detectives did he find out who the vic was.

They had grilled him for five hours straight down at the precinct about his whereabouts and movements during the attack. And they didn't let up.

Finally it was almost mid afternoon before he got home and got some sleep. His shift started at eleven that night. When he arrived at the crime lab, he was on the 34th floor and had found a note on his locker saying that he was barred from going up to the 35th floor until further notice.

Danny had thought about calling Don and finding out how Lindsay was doing but he didn't. Apparently, everyone on Mac's team was still pissed off at him so he dare not try. He would call Don later when things quieted down around here. Apparently though he did manage to get news about Lindsay. Updates and get well cards were in the breakroom on the 34th floor so that's how he found himself keeping tabs. He wanted so badly to go to the hospital but because of the protective order against him, he didn't less he ended up in lockup again.

Danny thought back to the events a month ago when he was unceremoniously taken off of Mac's team, which just so happened to be one of the best teams in the NYPD Crime Scene Unit and put on a team that not only worked nights, but had the more less challenging and boring cases to ever come across the crime lab.

_Flashback:_

_After leaving the precinct that night and getting more than chewed out by his friend Don, Danny went home to get some sleep. In the morning he tried to call Lindsay and apologize but her cell phone was off and her home phone was screening calls. _

_Stepping off the elevator on the 35__th__ floor to the main crime lab he didn't even have a chance to head to the locker room. _

"_Messer, my office now!" called out Mac who was waiting at the glass door to his office. _

_Danny walked in to the office. _

"_Close the door Danny," Danny did as he was told and took a seat. _

"_Danny, as of right now, you are off my team. Starting tonight, you will be on Roberts's team." _

_Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being yanked off of one of the best CSI teams there was in the NYPD all because of what happened last night. _

"_Mac… I'm sorry…" as Danny tried to say something anything to get back on Mac's_

_good side._

"_Save it Danny. You were ordered to stay away from Lindsay and you didn't. So now you have to face the consequences." Mac said looking at Danny without even giving the younger man any clue as to how angry he was at him. "You will be working with Robers from now on and restrictions have been placed on you while you are on his team. Now get out of here and go home, your shift starts at 9 tonight."_

"_Mac…"_

"_Danny didn't you here what I just said," Mac said in a very authoritative voice. _

_Danny shut his mouth up fast realizing that Mac was in Marine mode. He nodded got up and walked out the door and headed straight for the elevators. Stepping in he turned around and as the door closed, he could see a few on the day shift glancing his way and Danny knew, the lab rumor mill would be at it again. _

_* * * * *_

_9:00 p.m_

_Arriving on the 35__th__ floor that night, Danny made his way to the locker room. The first thing he noticed when he stood in front of his locker was that his name had been removed from it and there was a box on the floor in front of it. On the locker itself, there were taped several envelopes. _

_The first envelope contained a protective order against him that was issued that day. Danny skimmed through it and sighed. It was a sixty day order._

_The second envelope contained a letter from IAB informing Danny that they would be conducting an investigation into the assault charge against him that was filed the previous night. Danny punched his locker so hard that the noise reverberated around the locker room. _

_Finally the last envelope was a note from his new boss stating that he was given until 10 pm to clean out his locker and desk on the 35__th__ floor and moved into his new locker and office on the 34__th__ floor._

_Opening his locker, he emptied it of his stuff into the box and his duffle bag he kept in there and took everything down to the 34__th__ floor. Once he had everything in his new locker he was told where his new office space was and quickly went upstairs to clean out his desk of personal effects and a few other things. The cases he had been working on on Mac's team had been transferred to someone else so he didn't have to worry about those. _

_By 10:00 p.m., he was somewhat settled in his office and was immediately given evidence from a burglary case to process. _

_Unfortunately for Danny, the night shift already knew he was going to be there. The word spread from Day shift to evening shift to night shift fast. Everyone knew that Danny Messer had been yanked off of Mac Taylor's team that day. Even the CSI teams who worked in the other boroughs knew. _

_Over the next few days, Danny had heard that Lindsay had taken a couple days off and through the rumor mill, had learnedd that when she finally returned to work, her arm was in a sling. He hadn't realized he had hurt her that bad. _

_End of Flashback:_

Now Danny thought, Lindsay was fighting for her life in an attack that happened in this building last night and there was nothing he could do to help in the case. His team had been tasked with processing evidence from the shootout yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now two days after the attack yet there was another major meeting going on in Sinclair's office. The Chief of Detectives along with Mac, and every CSI team leader was there. If they thought hell had broken out once it had again. The evidence from the Lindsay Monroe case was gone and Mac more than anyone else in that room was furious, and furious was an understatement.

The team leaders had spent the better part of the morning trying to figure out how all the evidence had disappeared from the evidence locker on the 35th floor.

"It appears whoever it was bypassed the access codes to the evidence locker," said Roberts.

"What about the video cameras?" asked Sinclair.

"They were down. IT is still trying to figure out how and why," said Mac.

"So you have no idea who entered the locker?' asked Sinclair.

Mac shook his head "No we don't."

The discussion continued as Mac laid out some new security details everyone hoped that it doesn't happen again.

* * * * *

Four days Later:

Lindsay had been in the ICU for six days now and everyone was starting to wonder whether she would wake up. Sid and Sheldon had reassured the others that it would take time how long nobody knew. Her head had been struck so hard that she had been left with a skull fracture. Scans o her brain didn't find anything serious but it still worried everyone.

Sid and Sheldon surmised that with the combination of the other injuries, Lindsay's body was taking its time in healing and that's why she hadn't woken up from the coma she had slipped into after the attack.

Still it didn't stop everyone on Mac's team from worrying or staying away from the hospital. They had all stuck to the schedule that had been set up days before unless called to a crime scene if that happened, someone else would take over.

But on day six, she had begun showing signs that she was starting to wake up. As she became more alert, she was also disoriented. Sid and Sheldon again found themselves reassuring everyone that it was alright. All they could do was talk to her and reassure her that everything was alright.

Eight days after the attack Mac had come early as usual to take his turn at staying at Lindsay's bedside. Don had left as soon as Mac arrived and headed home to get ready for another day of catching the bad guys.

Mac was so engrossed in reading the newspaper that he didn't even notice that Lindsay had woken up until he heard her.

"Mac, what happened?"

* * * * *

Detective Jessica Angell was desperately wishing she had a cup of coffee right now. She had been on call and had gotten the call forty five minutes ago to report to a scene in midtown. When she arrived, the beat cops had already secured the scene and were waiting for her, CSU, and the ME.

Jess took a quick look around and got a quick look at the body before realizing that there was something familiar about the vic. She had seen her before _but where? _She was asking herself as an officer handed her the vic's purse. Taking a quick glance inside, she found the vic's wallet and ID along with a badge the Jess recognized immediately. The badge was for the building where the crime lab was then it hit her. She'd seen the woman at crime scenes and at the lab she was one of the CSI lab techs. _Shit!_

Turning to the officers on the scene, Jess spoke up, "When the CSI's and ME arrive, don't let them in yet I need to speak to them first. Got it!"

"Got it Angell," spoke up several of the cops as others nodded.

For Jess, it seemed like an eternity before she spotted Hawkes, Stella, CSI techs, and the ME.

Heading over to the gathered group, Jess was dreading having to tell them who the vic was but it had to be done. She knew Mac would probably hit the ceiling when told.

"Jess, they told us you wanted to see us first, what's going on?" asked Stella a bit puzzled.

Holding up the wallet and badge she said. "Our vic is one of your people."

All eyes were on the picture of the vic and Sheldon was close enough to read the name.

Jess saw the various reactions from the gathered group.

"I just saw her yesterday after we got off shift," spoke up one of the techs clearly shaken.

Stella didn't waste time, whipping out her phone she hit Mac's speed dial number. Waiting for Mac to pick up the phone, Stella was giving one of the techs a reassuring pat with her other hand.

"_Taylor."_

"Mac its Stella," she spoke into the phone stepping away for some privacy. "I'm at a crime scene in midtown," taking a deep breath, "Our vic is one of our techs."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I've finally gotten the three day weekend on account of Memorial Day so it gave me the chance to finish the latest chapter to this story.

Thanks for your patience. I know some of you have been waiting awhile but here it is.

You are welcome to R&R and oh, one more thing. you are also welcome to put up your reactions to what's happening in the story or the characters. You can cheer, rant throw things what ever but most of all, enjoy. :)

Nessa

* * *

Chapter 5

The NYPD Crime Lab was usually a bee hive of energy as people worked to process evidence from the various crimes scenes and cases that took place all over New York City. But hours after the discovery of the body of one of the techs, the place was as quiet as a mouse. Well maybe not that quiet, if you count the occasional sob or quiet whisper that was being heard all over the place.

If anyone was looking for Adam, he could be found on the floor of the AV Lab sitting against the wall holding Kendall in his arms. Kendall had nearly freaked out when she had learned that her friend Lisa was the latest victim. When her shift had ended the day before, Kendall, Lisa along with a handful of other tech's and CSI had gotten together and were either texting or talking about a planned girls day out on Saturday. The whole group of women had been looking forward to it. That all came to a screeching halt when the word came down from Stella about the discovery that morning.

Kendall was trying to make sense of the events that had transpired over the past eight days. _First Lindsay now Lisa?_ Kendall was hoping that this was only just a fluke and had told Adam so.

Adam for his part was hoping it was the same thing.

* * * * *

Mac Taylor along with several other detectives were at the evidence vault securing the evidence gathered from the crime scene earlier that day.

Mack was still trying to clear the phone call from Stella out of his head from that morning.

Turning his concentration back on the business at hand, he double checked everything and confirmed the list of evidence collected. Another team would be handling the investigation since they were all to close to the victim.

Mac recalled the sight at the elevators the day before at the end of the shift. Lisa, Kendall, Stella and a handful of others talking and texting Mac could never fully understand woman but one thing he did know, they were all in the midst of planning something.

Once the evidence boxes were secured, the vault was closed and Mac double checked the key pad and ensured that the code had been entered completely closing the vault then headed for his office. The normal sound of activity in the lab was gone. Mac found it unnerving that it was so quiet but he understood. Everyone was in shock over what had happened and he couldn't complain at all. He'd decided to allow everyone to take some time to mourn and speak quietly but he had told everyone to make sure that all evidence from all cases were sealed and locked according to protocol. Everyone had agreed.

Mac headed to his office to do some paperwork and to prepare himself to meet with Lisa's family. If there was one part of the job he really hated it was having to tell a victim's family that a loved one was dead and they would be asking a lot of questions.

* * * * *

Later that night

He had made sure the security cameras and alarms were disabled. That had been the easy part. Now came the hard part bypassing the keypad on the vault. Since anyone entering their code on the pad was logged into the building's security system, he had introduced a virus to disable the system temporarily so that no one would even know that anyone had entered the vault.

He had discovered the universal code to unlock the vault by sheer accident and he was surprised that no one else had figured it out yet. Entering the bypass code, he entered the vault and quickly found what he was looking for. Removing the evidence from this morning's crime scene, he quickly left the vault and relocked it and quickly left the vault area.

The security cameras would be back up soon and the so called virus in the computer system would self destruct leaving no trace it was ever there.

He had pulled it off.

* * * * *

If ever there was a time that the evidence vault had become a crime scene in under ten days this was it. The team that had come in from Brooklyn to work on the evidence from yesterday's murder of one of the Crime Lab techs had a surprise of their own when they entered the vault with the chief of detectives to discover the evidence gone.

Mac who was in his office could hear the commotion from all the way down the corridors, literally. In fact, it seemed that the entire crime lab had heard the noise. In less than two minutes Chief Sinclair was barreling down the hallway of the 35th floor wanting answers and no one had them.


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you reading this story, thank you for being patient but here is the next chapter.

I hope those of you stateside had a good 4th of July.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lindsay was going crazy. She was starting to develop a serious dislike for hospitals, considering she was stuck in one at the moment. It had been two weeks since the attack. When she first woke up in ICU, she was asking Mac a million questions. Of course, Mac had questions of his own but she couldn't provide the answers. Lindsay couldn't remember anything from about three weeks before the attack until she woke up in the hospital.

The realization that she had a memory gap had sent the neurologist into doing tests those first few days. After that Lindsay had been told she probably would not get those memories back.

Everyone at first had refused to tell her exactly what had happened. But her persistence paid off when Stella finally gave in and told her. Lindsay still remembered the tears that threatened to come from Stella's eyes as she recalled how she and Mac had found her in the lab. With that information, Lindsay was able to piece together the seriousness of the injuries she'd suffered and surmised that the head injury is what had caused the memory gap.

She had also told Mac and Don in no uncertain terms that they honor the protective order that was in place against Danny and that he was not allowed to come near her period. The memory of him nearly breaking her arm was still fresh in her mind. Mac for his part, had agreed to limit the amount of information about Lindsay's condition being released. That brought a lot of groans from everyone in the lab but everyone had agreed to respect Lindsay's privacy and wishes for now.

It had been Adam who had shared with Lindsay the news as to what had happened to Lisa. Linds wasn't sure whether to consider the two events coincidence or not. Adam held her as she cried for her co-worker who had been taken away from them all too soon. _We got along so well in the lab and we were like peas and carrots whenever we worked in the lab together._ Thought Lindsay as she recalled the last memory she had of her. Lindsay had to sighed in sorrow. She had no memory of the final three weeks before the attack and it hurt that she didn't have those last memories of her friend and co-worker.

Kendall had decided to stop by and shared with Lindsay the story of the last time everyone had seen Lisa. Lindsay tried to picture in her mind the events by the elevators as Kendall told the story.

"We were all just talking and texting at the same time. As many of us girls were planning a gir'ls day out on Saturday to get some stuff for you since we all figured you'd be going out of your mind while recovering in the hospital." Kendall explained recalling that day.

That brought a smile to Lindsay's face.

"You should have seen Lisa," she continued. "She was coming up with some wild ideas as to how to decorate your hospital room."

Lindsay broke out in laughter but then quickly settled down with a moan. "Uh, I had no idea that laughing so hard can hurt." She said a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry," said Kendall. "I hear it should ease with time."

"I hope so," Lindsay said with a hint of mishief on her face.

"Uh huh," agreed Kendall.

"Hey, tell you what, when I get out of here, let's get everyone together for a girl's day out," Lindsay was saying. "I think Lisa would want us to have it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll tell everyone else."

Good for me." Said Lindsay who was now thinking of things to and buy.

At that moment Stella walked in. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Hey Stella," she said happily just great."

"Good, now that you're out of ICU, I thought you might be needing this." She pulled out Lindsay's cell phone and handed it to her.

Lindsay took the phone and both Kendall and Stella couldn't miss the huge smile that was on her face. "Great! Thanks Stella"

Stella also pulled out the travel charger that went with it. "And this, I figured your going to need this to recharge the phone."

Kendall took the charger from Stella, "Here, let me plug it in, I imagine the battery on that thing is probably dead by now." Finding a plug closest to the bed Kendall plugged the charger in and hooked the other end to the phone and then handed to Lindsay. "There now you're in business."

"Thanks Kendall," she said happily. "Now I can call you all if I get bored around here."

"Ooo, can't wait," said Kendall, a mischievous smile on her face.

'Or try texting," said Stella.

Lindsay liked that idea. She could do it with one hand anyway and she'd been meaning to start the next round of text tag. _The gang on the 35__th__ floor are going to have a field day._ And she knew who to start with first.

"Well, its getting late, we'd better be going. I'll stop by tomorrow," spoke up Stella.

"Yeah, me too, I'll call you during lunch," piped in Kendall.

"Okay. Thanks guys," Lindsay said as the two women walked out of the room.

Picking up her phone, she powered it on. There were no messages or missed calls she could see so she quickly unlocked a phone number from the address book to call. The number belonged to her friend Abby who lives in the DC area. Abby was the forensics specialist over at NCIS in Virginia. The two had met some years back at a forensics conference and they had hit off fast. Now the two talked on a regular basis. But to Lindsay it seemed like weeks since she last spoke to her friend. She probably had spoken to Abby in the days preceding the attack but had no memory of it.

Linds knew that Abby would probably freak at first but once Lindsay explained everything her friend would understand. Nobody knew about Abby period. Her phone number was under lock and key on her phone or in her head. Abby, Lindsay knew had not told her friends and co-workers about Lindsay either, considering Lindsay's past and the fact that Abby had consulted on the forensics evidence from the case that Lindsay had survived all those years ago.

Looking at the time, it was late evening so she thought she'd try Abby's cell. If Abby couldn't pick up, the call would go to voicemail and Lindsay would leave no message. She would try again later.

After the second ring the phone was answered. _"Hello,"_

"Hi Abby …"

* * * * *

Lieutenant Anita Van Buren was desperate to get out of the office. It had been a long day but they had finally closed several cases and all everyone wanted to do was go home and crash. Bernard and Lupo were the first out the door the two were looking forward to having tomorrow off but at the same time not overly thrilled to be on call. As the evening wore on people began leaving in ones and twos as they all headed home.

Taking one last look at the empty squad room, she headed for the elevator and left. She had barely arrived at her apartment when her cell rang. Answering it she spoke, "Van Buren."

"_It's Bernard Lieutenant, sorry to disturb you, but you need to come out to our latest crime scene."_

"Can't you handle it,"

"_Yes Lieu, but it's the vic you should see." _He spoke into the phone as she listened.

"Who's the vic,"

"_Not over the phone, just get here,"_

"Alright," she sighed. "Give me the address."

She quickly grabbed her coat as she listened to Bernard give her the address and headed back out the door. So much for a quiet night.

It took her about twenty minutes to get to the scene and was met by both Bernard and Lupo.

"Now what was it you couldn't tell me over the phone," she asked the two men noting that CSU and ME were just arriving.

Lupo was the one to speak. "Don't let them in here yet."

"Would you like to explain why before I get calls from the head of the crime lab?" she asked.

"The vic's one of theirs." Bernard was holding up the vic's badge and ID. "I recognized her," Bernard continued to explain," She works the cases out of Brooklyn. I used to work with her out there."

"We thought you needed to know," said Lupo.

"Yes the murder of one of their tech's last week. Damn sounds like the crime lab isn't going to get a break anytime soon."

"What now Lieu," asked Bernard.

"I'll take care of this." Turning she pulled out her phone to make a call and then would meet with the gathered group by the clearly marked CSU and ME vans _This was going to be a long nigh,_ she sighed to herself.

* * *

Ok, when I first started this, I mentioned there would be some crossovers, lets see how many you all have noticed so far. Have fun figuring it out.

Oh, and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next. Gotta leave you all in suspense.

R&$'s welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Where here it is, the next chapter. Thank you all for beeing patent with me.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was a long night indeed, When Mac received the call from Lt. Van Buren, he found himself having to drop everything and head for the latest crime scene involving one of his CSI's who handled the Brooklyn cases. As usual everyone in CSU knew about it in less than an hour. The NYPD counseling staff was going to have a field day in trying to counsel people in the department about the recent deaths.

Mac didn't really get much sleep that night. He had to make some calls to get a team in to process the scene and meet with CSI's and techs who worked the Brooklyn area, Van Buren and her detectives had told Mac that they would handle the investigative side and would keep him up to date regularly.

Before heading back to the lab, he had gone home briefly to shower and change and look for some coffee.

Mac stepped off the elevator on the 35th floor a large cup of coffee in hand. He was hoping for an uneventful day, after what happened last night he doubted that Not with the murders of two of his people and Lindsay still in the hospital from her attack he knew it wasn't going to be possible. They were also still trying to solve the shootout mess which was driving the brass and everyone up top off the walls. The feds were even helping out as well.

Mac was musing over how the ATF was actually going bananas over the whole shootout deal in downtown because automatic weapons were used and a number of them too. All parties involved were still sorting out the bullet mess that it had left. In fact, a list was being drawn of every forensics firearms experts from Federal on down.

Mac had already seen the list so far. He had recognized Calleigh Duquesne's name on it. He recalled meeting Calleigh in Miami when he had gone down there when Darius had escaped. She was a damned good CSI but Mac was surprised that she was an expert at firearms. As he recalled the list, he recognized other agencies from the FBI, DEA, ATF, Secret Service, NCIS, US Marshals, as well as various state and local law enforcement groups who had experts. Of course they would only bring in the best of the best Mac knew.

Walking into his office Mac was about to sit down when his phone rang indicating he had a text message. Glancing at the screen, he checked to see who had sent it. He was hoping it was from Reed but instead he found it was from Lindsay. He read the message.

_Tag ur it Mac!_

Mac frowned at the message. _Lindsay must really be bored. _Mac knew about the text tag deal that went on all over the crime lab and so far he had managed to avoid being drawn into the game. _Not anymore. _Lindsay had just turned the tables.

He couldn't complain one bit, Lindsay had just picked the perfect time for this. It would provide a distraction for everyone at least for awhile.

* * * * *

Stella was walking the halls of the crime lab greeting people along the way as she got right to work. Her phone beeped indicating a text. Looking at the message from Lindsay she had to smile.

_Ok everyone its text tag time again and Mac is it! :)_

A very large smile formed on Stella's face, since getting her phone back last night at the hospital, Lindsay didn't waste time trying to kill the boredom and providing the perfect distraction for everyone.

As she continued down the hall she ran into Adam. "Hi Adam."

"Hi Stella, have you heard? Mac's it in text tag." He said with a smile on his face.

Holding up her cell, she said, "I just got the message."

Then Stella glanced around the lab and realized that so did everyone else on the 35th floor. _She must've texted everyone. Way to go Lindsay!_

"Wonder if Mac's figured it out yet?" asked Adam.

"If he hasn't, he'll catch on real fast." replied Stella mischief in her voice.

"I hope so before everyone goes stir crazy wondering who's next," said Adam.

* * * * *

Flack had just returned to his desk after interrogating a suspect in a case he was working on. What ever he did or tried, the guy just wouldn't break. Don finally gave up after the perp asked for his lawyer and clammed up.

Taking a seat, he picked up his phone and noticed he had a text from Lindsay. He had to laugh, Lindsay had just started the latest round of text tag and by now, the lab must be going nuts considering Mac was it.

Jess took a seat at her desk and looked at her partner with a puzzled look.

Glancing up he caught the look. "What!"

"You wanna tell me what the smile is all about?"

"Oh," he said embarrassed for a moment. "Lindsay just started the latest round of text tag at the crime lab and would you believe that Mac is it."

Jess broke out laughing. "You're kidding me right."

"No I'm not, she didn't send you a text."

Jess quickly pulled out her cell and checked it. There it was the text from Lindsay.

Looking at Don she asked, "Does Messer know?"

_Oh shit! _Don picked up his cell again and dialed a number. He almost forgot about the protective order. Danny is supposed to have no contact with Lindsay whatsoever. Speaking into the phone, "Hey Stel, you had better tell everyone not to include Danny in the text tag."

Jess listened to Don's end of the conversation

"The protective order that's why," he said.

Whatever Stella was saying on the other end left Don making faces. Most likely she was swearing in Greek.

"Okay, I'll let anyone else I run into know. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Okay now we're set, all we have to do is wait and see who's next." Don said with a grin on his face.

It wasn't long before they got a text from Stella saying that Danny had been cut out of the game.

Don didn't want to be around for Danny's reaction when he finds out.

* * * * *

And so it went for the rest of the day. Adam made the mistake of popping his head into Mac's office an hour after the text tag began. That gave Mac the perfect excuse on who to tag next. Once tagged by Mac, Adam didn't waste time tagging one of the other computer geeks in the lab. By noon, evening shift was going crazy if you consider day shift tagging them by now.

So it went through all of CSU in the NYPD. By seven in the evening, evening shift was already in the act. Everyone had been on eggshells since last night with the murder of an NYPD CSI and everyone was greatful for the distraction. The distraction was really needed anyway. Everyone was having a good time trying to keep up with who was it. It was a miracle they hadn't crashed the cell towers in the Big Apple yet.

So it went all night as well, but by the next morning, text tag temporarily came to a screeching halt for about two hours when word spread like wild fire that some of the evidence from NYPD CSI Casey Landron's murder had disappeared. The team handling her murder case had been smart to carefully list and document all the evidence gathered and photographs taken at that crime scene two days ago so everyone knew exactly what was missing. And what was missing was blood and tissue samples as well as any trace evidence gathered. Which meant that any real means of identifying a suspect by DNA, prints, or any personal to the vic or vuctim could not be processed in the lab.

Not only was the CSU team handling the case pissed, but so were the Brooklyn teams and that was an understatement. Mac was also furious as well, in fact he was that mad that found himself searching for some Tylenol since the whole thing was giving him a headache.

* * * * *

He watched them from a distance gaging their reaction. Just like the last time, he had disabled the security cameras and the alarms and using the code he had gotten into the evidence locker and took any evidence that would lead back to him. Using an unsecured computer in the lab, he had also copied the crime scene photographs and once he was done erased any trace that they had been copied.

* * * * *

Several Days Later

As the latest round of text tag was winding down, everyone must have figured they had set a record for the number of people tagged in a three day period. Well, nobody knew for sure since no one was really keeping track since they were having so much fun at it.

Danny Messer on the other hand was not in a good mood. He had discovered by sheer accident that text tag was taking place and that he had been cut out of the list for the game all together. He had tried calling Don several times but the calls always got directed to his voicemail. Danny had left several messages for him but they had never been returned.

He had also been unhappy over the so called blackout on how Lindsay was doing. He along with everyone else knew that it had been at her request but he was angry that she had chosen to do this. Danny had to admit that he still loved her and just wanted to be there for her but it was obvious, Lindsay didn't want him around period.

Ever mindful of the protective order, he kept his distance but it was driving him up the wall period. Since it was his night off, he decided to try and head over to the hospital. The closer he got, the more nervous he became fully aware that if he was caught, he'd be sitting in lockup but right now he didn't care. As he got closer, his mind was doing the good guy bad guy argument in his head. He had found himself down the street from the hospital and next to Don's car which was parked there.

He was still debating whether to continue when a couple of familiar figures started coming his way.

Don Flack was not amused to find Danny standing by his car. "Messer what are you doing here?" He shouted at the other man.

"Hi Don," he replied. "Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"Been busy," Flack said.

"Yeah busy enough not to return my calls," Danny said with irritation in his voice.

"Well it has been a bit busy lately Danno," he said which was the truth.

"Oh, come on Don,"

"Danny I know what you're asking about but I can't tell you."

"What, you can't or you won't."

"Both," replied both Don and Jess.

Danny had been ignoring Jess until now.

Looking at Don Danny spoke, "Did she put you up to this."

"Who you referring to Messer," spoke up Jess for the first time.

Looking at Jess Danny said, "Who do you think Angell."

"Well I don't know," she shrugged. "You said 'she' so who you referring' to."

_I can't believe this! _"Lindsay!" Danny said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Danny," replied Flack. "But Lindsay made the request that no information be released to anyone period and there's the matter of the protective order."

"Come on Don," he groaned. "I just want to know if she's okay."

"Danny you know I can't tell you anything."

"I'd rather here it from her instead of from you or Mac."

"No can do Danno," replied Don. "Look Danny you're already in trouble with IAB, don't make it any worse."

"How bad can it be just to hear it from her."

"Because the protective order states no contact whatsoever Danny," spoke up Jess.

Danny glared at Jess. Yeah, he'd skimmed through the protective order when he first got it but had never gone through it in detail. _So what gives her the right to tell me what it says._

"And that means Danny no calls, visits, nothing," said Don. "Let me guess, you didn't read the whole thing did ya."

Don had him figured out period and Danny knew it.

"Yes I did read the damned thing," Danny nearly shouted.

"Yeah and I guess you forgot about the section about not contacting her at all," said Jess.

"What are you Jess, his personal assistant or somethin'," Danny asked her irritation in his voice.

"She's my partner and friend Messer or did you forget that," spoke up Don.

"Uh huh, and I'm Lindsay's friend too if you didn't bother to notice, and right now I'm respecting her wishes," replied Jess ready to defend her friend.

"Yeah Danny, and since I'm also your friend, I'm asking that you go by the protective order and respect Lindsay ishes," said Don.

Danny started walking again towards the hospital. Don and Jess seeing this put themselves in his path. Danny just ignored them as he continued walking.

"Danny don't do it," warned Don.

"Danny just ignored the two and continued forward. Don and Jess put themselves in his path and Danny tried to go around them and then through them but at that moment, the two grabbed each of Danny's arms and swung back behind him locking his arms behind him. The two directed him back towards Don's car.

Danny tried to fight them but it was no use, the two people he thought were his friends were holding him in a tight grip and they weren't letting up. He was slammed on the hood of the car that it stunned him for a moment. Snapping out of it he heard Jess in his ear. "Look Messer, I don't want to have to take you to lockup for attempting to violate the protective order agains ya but if you force me to do it I will." Danny knew she would do it too.

"Let me go Don," Danny said annoyance in his voice.

"Look Danny, this is your last warning," Don said loudly in his other ear. "After that if we even get wind of you tryin' to do this again, you will go to lockup and your career will be over. Do you want that?!"

The message finally sank into Danny for now. "Yes I got it."

"Now get outta here!" Don said as he and Jess released him. Danny quickly shrugged the two off and headed back the way he came away from the hospital. Jess and Don watched as Danny kept on walking knowing full well that they would have to tell both Mac and Lindsay about this.

"I think I'd better have a talk with Mac and Lindsay about extending that protective order," spoke of Don after a few moments. "I got a feeling that this isn't over."

Jess nodded in agreement. "You mind if I'm there for that," she asked.

Shaking his head he looked at her. "No, I think the more people and pressure the more the message will sink in for Danny."

The two got into the car and while Don was doing the driving. Jess was on her cell phone talking with Mac.

* * *

Your're welcome to R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Miami, Florida_

Things were running smoothly today at the Miami-Dade PD Crime Lab. It had been slow lately and it had given everyone a chance to catch up on some of the backlog that had been gathering dust in the evidence vault. In his office Lt. Horatio Caine was on the phone.

"I understand Mac," he spoke. "I'll explain everything to Calleigh.

"_Thanks Horatio," _came the reply.

"Now don't keep her too long," H said. "I don't want this to be permanent."

"_Wouldn't think of it."_

"I'll call you and let you know when she'll be arriving."

"_Horatio, the next time your up here, let's get together for drinks," _

"We certainly will," replied the redhead. "Talk to you later then Mac."

"_You too Horatio,"_ then there was a click as the call was ended.

Putting down the receiver, Horatio looked up and studied the people at work through the glass walls. With things so quiet lately in Miami, Horatio had agreed to allow Calleigh to be loaned out to New York for her ballistics skills in sorting out the bullet mess that had occurred in the shootout three weeks ago. Horatio still remembered that day clearly. He had come back in from a crime scene to find everyone gathered around the television in the break room watching the breaking news coverage from New York. He had called Mac later that day to offer any assistance if needed. And Mac told Horatio he'd let him know. Now the call had come in and Calleigh would be spending some time in New York to help the joint Federal-Local task force that had been assembled to sort out the mess and solve the mess that had been left behind.

Calleigh at the moment was out and so he left a message on hr voice mail and then began tackling the paperwork on his desk. _Stettler was going to love this one._

* * * * *

Calleigh Duquesne was finishing up the last of the ballistics evidence in the ballistics area of the lab and was glad she was finally caught up. That hadn't happened in a while in fact she couldn't remember the last time she had caught up on ballistics in a long time.

Finishing up the last of the reports, she printed them out and placed them in folders to hand over to Horatio. She had gotten Horatio's message earlier that he needed to meet with her. _I wonder what's going on,_ she asked herself.

Heading over to his office, she noted he was in there and that he was deeply engrossed in the paperwork on his desk. Knocking on the door he lifted his head to acknowledge her. "You wanted to see me Horatio," she said in her southern drawl.

"Indeed I did," he said. "Please come in and close the door."

Entering the office, she closed the door, handed Horatio the files and then took a seat. "Thank you," he spoke taking the folders from her.

"So Horatio, what did you want to see me about."

"You know that shootout in New York three weeks back," he spoke.

Calleigh nodded, she still remembered seeing the news footage on the tv in the break room that day. "If memory serves me right, a hell of a lot of people were killed that day."

"Mm mm. What you don't know is that automatic weapons were used and that there were a lot of bullets involved from both sides."

Calleigh surmised as much. If Horatio said that bullets on both sides were used, then there were bullets from both the assailants and the police that were there that day.

"Because of the sheer size of the crime scene and the number of bullets involved," Horatio continued. "The NYPD along with the Feds have requested that people with ballistics expertise be brought in to help sort the bullet mess left behind."

"And your saying that I have been requested." Spoke up Calleigh.

"Yes you have," he replied. "Beginning next week, you will be on loan to the NYPD Crime Lab."

Calleigh caught her breath, no wonder Horatio wanted her to clear her cases.

"Mac Taylor is making arrangements right now for you to stay with someone while your there," he continued. "You will be working with a team of other ballistics experts being brought in at the crime lab in New York.

"Do you have any idea how long I will be up there," she asked.

The redhead shook his head. "I'm sorry Calleigh I don't a best estimate is a month to three months."

She whistled at that. _What am I supposed to do away from home for three months!_ She liked the idea but had some concerns as well. "Horatio who's going to handle ballistics while I'm gone?"

"That's already been taken care of."

She nodded accepting this. Knowing Horatio, he'd made more than a few phone calls and maybe had to redo the schedules here and there to make sure there would be coverage.

"Well, I guess I need to start packing then huh,"

"Before you do, there is something you need to be aware of out there," he spoke.

Calleigh listened as Horatio explained about the attack in the lab hours after the shootout. "She's on medical leave at the moment so they are short one person. I'd appreciate it if you could offer your assistance to Mac's team when needed."

"Of course Horatio." She replied

"There's more," as Horatio went on to explain the murders of a tech and a CSI within the past two weeks. A chill went down Calleigh's spine as she thought of the two women who had been murdered out there and had to wonder how unsettled the lab was. "Horatio, do they think the three are related," she asked.

"That is just one of a number of angles they are working with. Right now, they're not sure since evidence from all three cases has been stolen."

_Oh shit! _The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. "And they have no idea who it is then I guess."

Horatio nodded. As Calleigh listened, Horatio brought her up to speed on not only the shootout mess, but also the situation with the personnel in the New York lab. "Mac will bring you up to speed when you get there okay."

She nodded.

"As of right now, you are off call to take care of any matters here in Miami," he said. "I'll also have your flight arrangements and other information for you later.

"Okay, I guess I'd better get going then," getting up from her seat and heading for the door.

"Calleigh,"

Turning back she said, "Yes Horatio."

"Good luck and you will be missed around here while you're gone."

"I know, but we'll all stay in touch right,"

"Right indeed," knowing full well that everyone's emails will be flooded with messages going back and forth from Miami to New York and back again.

* * * * *

At the end of the week, everyone at the Miami lab and Alexx had gathered at their favorite restaurant to say good-bye to Caleigh. They were all going to miss her while she was gone but promised to save some of the more interesting cases for her for when she got back. There were some tears, hugs and laughter as they all tried to enjoy each other's company since it would be a while before they could all do this again.

On Sunday, Horatio dropped her off at the airport for her flight to New York. The flight was uneventful she had dozed on the flight for awhile. When she awoke they were on final approach to JFK and when she looked out the window, she could see the city below and marveled at how different it was from Miami. After deplaning, she headed straight for baggage claim. Once she was past the secured portion of the airport, she found Mac Taylor waiting for her.

A smile that went from ear to ear on her face greeted Mac as he waited for her to reach him. "Welcome to New York," he finally spoke up.

"Well Mac Taylor what a surprise, and thank you," she replied with a huge smile. "Horatio said you were making arrangements for me here but he didn't tell me you were picking me up." Mac nodded to her as he smiled.

As the two headed for baggage claim to gather her luggage, they talked. "How was your flight?"

"It was good actually, I took a nap," she said. "I didn't realize I was tired with everyone not wanting to let me go, I found myself trying to pack and say goodbye at the same time." The two of them laughed at that as they collected her luggage.

_She doesn't pack light,_ Mac mused to himself as he helped her with her suitcases and kit.

In the car the two were talking, "You're going to be staying with Det. Jessica Angell. She's a homicide detective and a good friend."

Calleigh listened.

"You were originally supposed to stay with CSI Stella Bonasera but with Lindsay due to be out of the hospital any day now Stella had volunteered to have Lindsay stay at her place."

"Horatio mentioned the attack in the lab,' Calleigh said. "How's she doing?"

"She's bouncing off the walls at the moment anxious to get out of the hospital." He said.

"I bet." She replied. "I'd probably go stir crazy if I was stuck in the hospital for several weeks too."

The two laughed at that. As they continued driving through the streets of Brooklyn, Mac filled her in on his lab and the situation.

Crossing the bridge into Manhattan, Calleigh had to marvel at the skyline as Mac drove on. She still had to wonder how so many people lived and worked in all those high rises there.

"We're heading for the lab," spoke up Mac. "Just before you arrived, everyone got called in on the account of multiple crime scenes So Jess will meet you there."

Brought out of her thoughts, Calleigh listened. _Good I get to check out their crime lab._ "Okay."

"Besides, you get to meet my team." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * * * *

Calleigh had to whistle when she arrived on the 35th floor of the crime lab. First of all she was floored by the number of floors the crime lab actually occupied. It made Miami-Dade's look like peanuts. Second, you couldn't beat the view from the windows when you looked out of them. Finally, Calleigh had never seen Miami's lab this busy on a Sunday.

They set her stuff in Mac's office and headed for the break room for some coffee. Mac stepped away to take a phone call when Calleigh heard someone asking where Mac was. When a blonde haired man stuck his head into the break room Calleigh spoke. "He's on the phone," pointing in the direction down the hall.

"Uh thanks," said Adam he was about to walk away when he stepped back in noticing Calleigh for the first time. "Uh you must be one of the ballistics experts for the task force right."

"Yeah I am, Calleigh Duquensne," she said holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Adam Ross, resident lab geek," he said shaking her hand. "Welcome to New York."

"Thank you," she said in her best southern charm.

Mac walked in at that moment. "Hi Adam I see you met one Calleigh,"

"Hi boss, was looking for you, got the evidence stored and locked for now."

"Good, everyone is to begin work on the evidence on the crime scenes first thing tomorrow morning, now get out of here and enjoy your rest of the day off."

"Ok boss see you later," as Adam walked out Hawkes walked in.

"Hey Mac everything's secure," Sheldon said.

Mac nodded. "Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, Calleigh Duquesne, Miami-Dade Crime Lab," as Mac introduced her.

"Hi welcome to New York," he said shaking her hand.

"Thanks," replied Calleigh.

At that moment, others began arriving back from their respective crime scenes and came across Mac and Calleigh in the break room.

"Mac you know this is turning out to be one crazy Sunday," spoke up Don Flack after being introduced to Calleigh.

"Yeah you can say that again," said Marc Reyna. "Guess there must have been some wild parties last night."

"You can say that again," spoke up Sid as he walked into the break room and taking a seat. "Stella and I are still scratching our heads over the multiple stab wounds we had this morning."

"Yeah, try, one shooting, and one apparent suicide for me," said Don. "Jess told me about the mess you and Stel got Sid,"

"It would have fit in if it was Halloween," said Stella walking into the break room with Jess.

Calleigh watched the interaction between Mac and his team. She found it amusing that Don Flack can find humor in any situation and that everyone clicked in so well.

Calleigh was so wrapped in listening to everyone talk that she didn't notice Jess heading toward her. "Hi I'm Jessica Angell, Jess for short."

"Hi, Calleigh," she spoke giving Jess a warm smile.

"Let's say we get your stuff and get out of here or else we'll never leave."

"Sounds good to me, my stuff's in Mac's office.": she said getting up and joined Jess as the two walked out of the break room leaving everyone else still talking.

Walking into Mac's office the two gathered Calleighs bags and were at the elevator when Mac caught up to them. "Calleigh if you can be here at eight tomorrow morning we can head over to the Federal Building for the task force meeting together.

"Sure Mac, I'll drop her off on my way to the precinct," said Jess.

"See you then Mac, and thank you." Said Calleigh.

Mac nodded as the two women stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

* * * * *

Danny sat in his apartment trying to figure out what to do now. He had finally gotten around to reading the protective order in its entirety and didn't like it one bit. Jess was right about the section regarding no contact. Danny couldn't communicate with Lindsay in any shape or form or however you would put it period.

Next to the protective order on his desk was the letter informing him of the upcoming court hearing to determine whether the protective order should be extended or not. That would be later this week. Danny knew that he had points against him already especially with the confrontation with Don and Jess. Danny figured that they would be at the hearing so he had to find a way to convince Lindsay to drop the request but how.

He knew he couldn't call her using any of the phone numbers he usually used, since Linds would recognize them right off the bat. He couldn't go near her since everyone from Mac's team was with her all the time anyway. He figured that out after running into Don and Jess. So there had to be a way but he couldn't think of one at the moment.

* * * * *

_Two Days Later_

It was evening and so Stella, Jess, and Kendall were at the hospital visiting Lindsay and finalizing the arrangements for Lindsay stay at Stella's for the foreseeable future. Lindsay would be getting out of the hospital tomorrow and she was seriously looking forward to it.

"Okay, I think we're set," said Stella. "I'll be here at one tomorrow afternoon to pick you up."

"Good because any longer in this place I'm going to go insane." Said Lindsay with a smile.

Everyone laughed.

"I'll be over after shift with the pizza," said Kendall.

"Make that New York style pizza and you're on," said Lindsay.

"It's a deal," said Stella.

"I'll be by Thursday after the court hearing," spoke up Jess. "Don and I are on call tomorrow evening."

Lindsay nodded. "Hope you all can convince the judge to extend the PO."

"Oh, we will," said Jess. "To bad you won't be there." By now everyone had heard about Danny making an attempt to see Lindsay. _I'll be damned if Messer gets within 1000 meters of her._

"Wish I could be there but the doctor had advised against it," Lindsay said. "So I asked Mac to go on my behalf."

"Good choice," spoke up the three women.

Lindsay's cell phone rang on the table, Lindsay reached over and picked it up and read the caller ID. "Hey it's Sheldon!"

"Put it on speaker," said Stella.

Pressing the speaker button, Lindsay spoke. "Hi Sheldon,"

At that moment, Stella's phone rang and she quietly answered it. "Hi Mac," she spoke into it quietly.

On Lindsay's phone they all heard. _"Hi Lindsay." _

Everyone realized that it wasn't Sheldon's voice but Danny's.

The panicked look on Lindsay's face caught everyone by surprised. "Danny.'

Jess quickly grabbed the phone and took it off speaker and spoke into it. "Messer what are you doing with Sheldon's phone!"

"Mac I think we just found out what happened to Sheldon's phone," she spoke hurriedly. "Danny has it."

"_What!" _Mac nearly shouted into the phone. _"How do you know?"_

He just called Lindsay's phone and she had it on speaker. We heard him."

"_Is he still on the phone?" _Mac asked. Stella quickly glanced at Jess and got a nod from her. Kendall was busy trying to comfort Lindsay. "Yes Jess is talking to him.

On Lindsay's phone, Jess was listening to Danny. "_Look Jess, I want to talk to Lindsay." _

"Danny you just realize you just violated the protective order," Jess spoke into the phone.

"_I don't care I want to talk to Lindsay to get the protective order stopped."_

"That ain't happening now Messer," glancing at Stella she got the signal to keep Danny talking.

Stella could here Mac on her phone issuing orders and talking to Hawkes. _"Danny's got your phone Sheldon! ADAM! Get a trace on Hawkes's phone now!" _

"Mac I've got Jess trying to keep him on the line."

"_Good keep him talking."_

* * * * *

At the crime lab, it had seemed like an eternity, but it had taken Adam about 45 seconds to trace the cell. When he and Sheldon looked at the map the two nearly bolted out of the AV lab and down the hall to where Mac was standing talking to Stella on the phone.

"Mac, the cell phone signal puts him at the hospital!" Adam nearly shouted.

* * * * *

"I heard that Mac, hold on," covering the speaker of her phone she looked at Kendall. "Kendall, call Flack and find out where he is, tell him Danny has Sheldon's phone and that they traced the signal to the hospital."

Lindsay was visibly shaking with one hand around Lindsay's shoulder to try and calm her down, Kendall was on the phone to Flack. "Flack, Danny Messer somehow got a hold of Dr. Hawkes phone and called Lindsay here at the hospital."

"_What!" _she heard on the other end of the line.

"Where are you? Adam was able to trace the signal and he says Danny is here at the hospital."

"_I just walked into the lobby. I'll be right up," _he said. _"And if Messer shows up before then, you are welcome to deck him for me."_

"Okay, got it," she said. Hanging up the phone she looked at the others. "Flack just got here."

"Good," said Stella.

Jess was still talking to Danny on Lindsay's phone. "Sorry Messer but you blew it this time."

"_Well, it's not my fault," _there was a pause. _"Sorry, gotta go." _There was the click of the call being disconnected as Danny discontinued the call. Jess looked at the others as she put the phone on the table. "He just hung up."

* * * * *

Danny had been hiding in a corner on the main floor of the hospital staying out of sight. He had found Sheldon's phone in autopsy this morning before he left and figured that he had left it there by accident after talking to Sid. Danny figured he'd get the phone back to Sheldon later.

While talking on the phone with Jess, he spotted Don walking through the lobby and cursed to himself. After hanging up the phone, he turned it off and he walked out of the area away from Don and just kept on walking until he was out of the hospital. He was lucky that don didn't see him. If he had, his bacon would be fried.

Danny figured that he would just head home but first he would have to do something first about Hawkes's phone.

* * * * *

"He must have turned the phone off Mac," said Adam. "He's not there anymore."

"He could be anywhere by now," said Hawkes.

"Well find him," said Mac. "But right now our concern is to make sure Lindsay is safe. Let's go." With that, the three headed out of the lab for the hospital.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.

Gotta go, a certain character named Daniel Messer is looking for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny never made it back to his apartment. Maka and his new partner who was a brand new detective and Danny never got his name caught up with him shortly after Danny had left the hospital. Danny was pissed at himself for not getting rid of Sheldon's phone fast enough. He still had the phone on him when Maka searched his pockets.

Everyone in the precinct couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Maka come through the doors with Danny Messer in cuffs. A few had to admit that they weren't surprised. Danny was taken straight to central booking and held until his arraignment later the next day so until then, he found himself in a cell jus sitting there until then.

* * * * *

_Two days later_

The courtroom was relatively quiet when Danny was escorted in and took a seat by his lawyer. He noticed the DA along with Mac sitting at the other table but not Lindsay. "Where's Lindsay," Danny asked his lawyer. The lawyer shook his head, "I don't know."

As they waited, Danny noticed Don, Jess, Kendall, Maka, and Stella enter the courtroom everyone took there seats behind Mac right away except for Stella she walked up to Mac and Alex Cabot and spoke quietly to them once the conversation was over she joined the others just as Bailiff announced the arrival of the Judge.

After the judge arrived and the usual necessities were done with they got down to the case at hand.

"I understand that Ms. Monroe is asking that the protective order be extended," asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," spoke up Alex Cabot. "The District Attorney's office is also asking that the protective order be extended as well considering Mr. Messer violated the order two days ago."

The judge looked over at Danny and then back at Cabot. "I see. Is Ms Monroe present here today?"

"No your honor, under advisement from her doctors she was ordered not to attend since she is still recovering from injuries she sustained in an attack a few weeks back." As Alex spoke she got up and handed Danny's lawyer a letter and walked over and handed a copy to the judge. "This is a letter from her physician. Ms Monroe has asked that Detective Taylor attend on her behalf."

"Detective Taylor, you alright with this," asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," spoke up Mac.

Everyone noticed Danny speaking tersely with his lawyer he wasn't happy about the situation. The judge turned his attention to the two. "Mr. Hager, do you have anything to say before we continue?"

"One moment your honor," as he continued talking with Danny. Once the conversation ended, he stood and spoke. "I'm sorry your honor, but my client was hoping to face Ms. Monroe in court today and he is objecting to the fact that Detective Taylor is here on Ms. Monroe's behalf."

"I see no problem with Detective Taylor being here on the plaintiff's behalf."

"Yeah but I do," spoke up Danny. "First off he's our boss and it poses a conflict of interest."

"No it doesn't," spoke up Alex. "Since Detective Messer has been suspended from his job pending criminal charges related to the violation of the protective order and from what Detective Taylor informed me moments before the hearing, Detective Messer is being reassigned out of the crime lab as well."

"That's news to us," spoke up Hager.

Danny sat there in his chair stunned. He was out of the crime lab.

Mac stood, "Sorry your honor but those decision were made this morning and I was informed just before this hearing began so there had been no time to inform Detective Messer or his lawyer."

Danny and his lawyer both began protesting this unexpected news. But the judge would hear none of it. "See yourself informed Detective Messer."

"Yes your honor," replied Hager. "But we do ask that this proceeding be postponed until Ms. Monroe is well enough to attend."

_Fat chance!_ Thought Don.

_Over my dead body!_ Stella was saying to herself.

_No way in hell! I'd kill him first._ Said the voice in Jess's head.

_Good luck on that one._ Maka was thinking to himself

_The lab would come up with a thousand ways to keep him away without leaving any evidence. _Kendall was saying to herself.

"Your honor it is obvious that Mr. Hager is trying to stall these proceedings till after the Protective order expires," speaks up Alex.

"So noted Ms. Cabot,' replied the judge. "We will continue these proceedings since the expiration date is fastly approaching."

"But your Honor," Hager nearly shouted.

"Sit down Mr. Hager," ordered the judge. "Ms Cabot does have a point."

With that, the proceedings continued for the next several hours.

* * * * *

Lindsay was sprawled out on the couch reading a book. She had turned the tv off sometime ago after getting bored and not really finding anything interesting to watch. With really nothing much to do, she raided the books on Stella's bookshelf and found a Dean Koontz novel. As she read, she found herself lost in another world and just blocked everything out.

She had completely lost track of time not even realizing that it was mid afternoon when she heard the knock at the door. Placing the book down on the table in front of her, she grabbed the cane next to her and slowly walked over to the door. Arriving at the door she asked, "Who is it?

"It's me Jess," came the voice from the other side. Looking through the peephole she saw her friend waving to the door and unlocked the door. Opening it, Jess walked in. "Hey how you doing?"

"Great now that I'm not alone," Linds said. "I didn't realize how quiet it gets around here when you're the only one around."

"Well problem solved, your not alone anymore," Jess said mischief in her voice.

The two headed over to the couch and took a seat. "So how's the temporary roommate?"

"Calleigh, she's great," said Jess. "We've been busy swapping recipes and stories. "I've never been to Florida and this is her first time to New York."

Lindsay's eyes rose, "Oh."

"But what really surprised her was our crime lab,"

"I bet," said Lindsay. "I remember when I first started we had just moved in to our current space and I was surprised."

"Well unlike you who stayed, she's only here temporarily."

"Uh huh," Lindsay said.

The two continued talking.

It was a long while later when Stella and Mac walked into the apartment to find Lindsay and Jess in full conversation mode. "Yeah we're going Jogging on Saturday morning," Jess was explaining. "She asked me about some good running routes the day she got here so we're doing one of the most popular routes around Central Park."

"I think I know which one," said Lindsay knowing full well which route. She used that route often on her own runs through the park on her days off.

"Hey you two," spoke up Stella.

"Hi Stel, Hi Mac," the two woman said noticing them for the first time.

"How are you doing Linday," asked Mac

"Fine, considering I really can't do much but sit around and try not to get bored." She said.

"I'm going to change and get dinner started," said Stella heading for her room.

"I'll give you a hand Stella," spoke up Jess.

A short time later they were all seated at the dining table dining on Greek salad and pasta.

"So has Jess told you anything about the hearing earlier," asked Mac.

Shaking her head Lindsay said, "No, the only thing she would tell me was that Danny was not happy I wasn't there." Eyeing Jess

"So I guess I have to tell the rest of the story then, huh," said Mac taking a sip of his tea.

"Come on Mac the suspense is killing me," said Lindsay who then took another bite out of the pasta.

"Well just before the hearing, we got word that the Chief had not only suspended Danny but had ordered that he be moved out of the Crime Lab," spoke up Stella.

Lindsay's jaw nearly dropped at the unexpected news. "You're not kidding right."

"Nope," said Jess. "You should have seen the looks on both Danny and his lawyer's faces when Don walked up and collected his service weapon and badge and handed them to Mac right there in front of the judge."

"And nobody got pictures," Lindsay nearly exclaimed. "That would have been a sight to see."

"Yeah it was, it wasn't long before all of CSU knew about it courtesy of Kendall," said Stella.

"Remind me to thank her later," said Lindsay.

"And thank Don while your at it," said Mac. "It wasn't long before he and Maka had spread the word to all the detective and beat cops."

Lindsay nodded. "Okay now what about the rest of the hearing."

So Mac began filling her in. Lindsay was happy when the judge agreed not to postpone the proceedings. She really couldn't stand to be in the same room with Danny right now anyway. "Well," Mac was saying. "The judge extended the order for another 120 days, and also reaffirmed the no contact section and, also included that Danny not have a cell phone or use anyone else's cell phone.

"I think he could have just about freaked out with that one," said Jess.

The judge also added the following," as Mac handed Lindsay her copy of the order. "Besides no phone calls, letters or trying to contact you by way of friends or family, he also added that Danny not use any electronic means of communication.

As Lindsay read on, she noted what the judge had added. _No email, IM, social networking, and web pages. _She was smiling. She liked this judge.

"I just have one question," said Lindsay as she thought of a possible loophole. "What about after his suspension is over and he returns to work. Won't he need a cell phone?"

"He's going to be reassigned to a desk job for now." said Mac. "Until the protective order comes up for review, plus, IAB is now investigating.

"So did you all ever figure out how Danny got a hold of Sheldon's phone,' she asked.

The other three nodded. "Early Tuesday morning, both Sheldon and Sid were in the morgue putting a body in the freezer from a case they got at two in the morning," Mac was explaining. "Both of them placed their cell phones in the cubicles outside of autopsy before entering."

Lindsay knew the routine. Because of all the machines and equipment in autopsy, everyone had to put their cell phones in one of the little cubicles set up outside of autopsy. If you needed to make a phone call or someone needs to reach you, you had to use the land line phone there.

"While they were there, another body came in from a car accident and to everyone's horror, the vic from the accident was still alive," Mac continued. "So while an assistant called for a bus, Sheldon and Sid were busy trying to treat the kid and stabilize him until paramedics arrived. Sheldon went to the hospital with them since they were having trouble trying to stabilize him."

"So, when Sheldon went with the patient and medics, his cell was left behind," spoke up Lindsay.

Mac nodded. "And Sid was demanding answers as to how the kid could have been pronounced dead at the scene."

"How's the kid doing," asked Jess.

"He's still critical and in ICU," said Stella. "The family was thankful that Sid and Sheldon discovered that he was still alive and are wanting answers as to how he could've been pronounced dead in the first place."

Lindsay shuttered at what Stella was saying. She said a small prayer for the kid hoping he makes it. "So this happened while Danny was still on his shift then."

"Yes and anyone who was in the lab when the incident happened in autopsy was aware of it," said Stella. "Danny's explanation in court this morning was that he saw Sheldon's phone in the cubicle and was going to return it to him,"

"Yeah well, we all know he didn't," said Lindsay. "He used it to call me."

"Well the judge was not happy about that. But Danny was insisting that he wanted to hear it from you and his big mistake was calling you and not even realizing that the phone was on speaker and that Kendall, Jess and I heard him." said Stella.

"Yeah and Don and I explained how we caught him trying to get to the hospital the week before too." Said Jess. "The Judge was not happy one bit.

"Well Danny and his lawyer put up a fuss about the cell phone to the point that Hawkes had to be called in," said Mac. "Once the judge heard Sheldon's side of events, the judge was not amused one bit. So he not only extended the order he also ordered that Danny stay one thousand yards away from you. If he has to come within that distance for work related matters, then he needs to notify the Chief of D's, IAB and me ahead of time."

Lindsay nodded happy about the details of the Protection Order. "So where is Danny now?"

"Still in lockup, he hasn't bonded out yet," said Mac. "His lawyer's trying to get him out on a reduced bond."

"Good, maybe that will give him sometime to think about," said Stella.

Changing the subject Stella asked Jess, "So How's Calleigh doing?"

"Great," said Jess. "I got some recipes from her that I've got to try out."

"I'm in on that," said Stella. "I wonder if she's got some good southern ones."

"Count me in too," spoke up Lindsay.

"She's wants to meet you Linds," said Jess.

The four continued talking for awhile while Jess and Stella cleaned up and Lindsay and Mac sat around until about eight o'clock when Mac and Jess finally decided to leave and head home.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

For those of you waiting for the next chapter to this story, here it is and thank you for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 10

Calleigh's head was still spinning over the sheer number of bullets that had been recovered from the shootout nearly a month ago. Mac was not joking one bit when he had explained to her the crime scene and evidence collected from that day.

It was now Saturday and she was up early going through her email on her laptop. She would leave in a bit with Jess to go jogging and hopefully the run would help clear her head of processing bullet evidence from the past week.

Reading an email from Horatio she had to smile. _"Your welcome," _she read. "_I'm glad you liked the surprise I arranged for you at JFK."_ _Leave it to Horatio to think of everything _Calleigh thought going back over how surprised she was to see a familiar face when she arrived last week.

Going through the rest of her email, Natalia and Valera had caught her up on lab gossip and Eric and Ryan were complaining that the place wasn't the same without her. Even Frank had sent her some stories as to what was going on, on Miami's streets during the past week. She smiled to herself. Things went on without her and she had to admit she was a little homesick.

After sending emails, she turned off her laptop and got ready for her run. She found Jess in the main talking on the phone. "Sure I'll ask her," Jess was heard saying. "Alright I'll call you back later. Bye." Hanging up the phone she got up and noticed Calleigh at the end of the room. "Hi, good morning."

"Hey, I'm ready when you are," Calleigh said coming into the room.

"Great, let's go," Jess replied.

A short time later the two were out on their run. Calleigh found Central Park amazing. She had to marvel at the large patch of green oasis in the middle of Manhattan. Miami may have its beaches, ocean, and sun plus the everglades, but the Big Apple had what she thought to her was one of the largest parks you have ever seen and she was enjoying it. As they ran, Jess was giving her the ten cent tour and Calleigh was asking her about things to do and places to see while she was here. Calleigh didn't want to pass up any opportunity to experience New York during the time she was there.

"Oh, Stella wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join us for a girl's movie night at her place tonight," Jess was saying.

"Sure I'd love to come," she said thrilled about joining some of the other girls from the NYPD Crime Lab. "Do we need to bring anything."

"Just the wine," Jess said. "And maybe some ginger ale since Linds can't drink any alcohol right now."

"Because she's still on meds right."

"Yeah, at least for awhile," said Jess. "Oh and she really wants to meet you too."

"I can't wait," Calleigh said.

As they continued running, the two were discussing what else to take to Stella's. As they rounded a corner they spotted Don Flack stretching on the grass. "Hey Don, finish your run," Jess called out to him.

Noticing the two for the first time he got up. "Yeah, just winding down,"

Jess and Calleigh began stretching to wind down and cool off as they talked. "You two doing anything tonight," he asked. "Thought I'd go check out the latest movie in the theaters."

"Sorry Don, we have plans,' said Jess.

Not to be deterred he said. "Well then how about we get some coffee then. I know of a place that serves some good pastries."

Calleigh and Jess looked at each other then back at Flack. "Sure, why not, and your buying," said Calleigh with the biggest grin on her face as the two women high fived each other.

"Well then let's go," said Don.

"You lead we'll follow Don," said Jess as the trio left the jogging trail.

* * * * *

Calleigh and Jess made their way to Stella's apartment loaded with bags full of wine, ginger ale, bottled water, chips, and what calleigh called her sweet tooth fix. They could here talking on the other side as they waited for someone to open the door. After a moment, Kendall appeared. "Oh, hi, come on in," she said. "Let me give you a hand with those." As she reached over and took a couple of the bags and lead the way in. "The Chinese food got here about five minutes and we were just waiting for you."

Walking in, they found the main area crowded with other women from the lab and NYPD and placed the bags on the dining room table. Someone had unloaded the boxes of Chinese food from their bags and had placed them on the table. The two also noticed fruit, dips, sodas, brownies and other items people had brought. Stella was in the kitchen area finishing up the vegetable tray. "Hi Stel," called out Jess.

"Hi, you're here," she said noticing the last two people to arrive. "We were waiting for you two to get here before we got started.

After all the introductions were made and everyone served themselves they all settled down in the living room to watch the first of several movies.

* * * * *

One week later

Quinn Shelby glanced at the apartment block before getting out of her car at the latest crime scene. By the looks of the fire damage to one of the apartments on the outside, she didn't have to know that it was most likely arson. The severity of the damaged portion of the building told her that the fire was very hot and deadly from what she had been told when she got the call. The New Jersey Crime Lab was going to have its work cut out for them.

"We have two DB's in the building. One was in the burned out apartment. The other was a neighbor in the adjoining unit," the beat cop was saying.

"It appears that an accelerant may have been used," the Fire Marshal was reporting.

"Okay," she said. "Once FD declares the place secure to go in my people will go in and begin processing."

Everyone nodded. "Do we know who the victims are," she asked.

"Yeah, the tenant in the adjoining apartment is a retired teacher, and the vic in the burned out unit works for NYPD," the lead detective was saying. Glancing at his notes he continued. "According to the manager she works for the crime lab there."

"Are you sure," she asked as a cold chill ran down her spine. Quinn knew about the murders of two of Mac's people last month. _Shit!_

The detective held up the paperwork provided by the manager. "She's also married. Her husband's at work. He's a flight attendant and is out of town at the moment."

"Do we have any contact information for him?"

"All we have is who he works for."

Glancing at the papers the detective had she noted the information. "I'll call the NYPD Crime Lab, they might have a number where he can be reached since his wife worked there." Quinn knew that this was a certainty considering the victim's job.

"Sure thing Shelby," replied the detective. "Anything else?"

"No Joe," she said. "Let's just see what we can find here first."

Watching the veteran detective leave, Quinn leaned against her car. She was dreading having to make the call to Mac but it had to be done and hopefully they can track down the husband and speak to him. She was hoping to God that what was happening to the people in Mac's lab isn't the result of one person. _Christ this job sucks! _She told herself pulling out her phone and pulling up Mac's number from her phone book.

Hitting the send button, she waited for Mac to pick up. After the third ring she heard. _"Taylor"_

"Mac it's Quinn Shelby," she spoke into the phone.

"_Quinn, how are you?"_

"Fine," she said taking a deep breath before continuing. "This isn't a social call. I'm afraid I have some bad news about one of your people…."

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm back. When my computer died I had to get a new one which through my train of thought way off.

For those who have been patiently waiting thank you.

* * *

Chapter 11

_Two weeks later_

NYPD Detectives Alexandra Eames, Nola Falaco, and Olivia Benson were looking for a place to grab dinner. They had been at headquarters all day attending a workshop designed for female LEO's and detectives. They had found it refreshing to sit there and not have their male counterparts squirming left and right. It was a welcome break from their regular jobs and they were enjoying it.

"I'll pass on the pub," Nola was saying.

"How about that Italian place a couple of blocks over," suggested Olivia.

"Sounds good to me," said Alexandra. "Besides I'm starving."

"Don't remind me," said Nola. "My brain cells were running into overdrive absorbing all that information. "

"It felt more like we were burning calories just listening to the presenter," said Olivia.

"Yeah just be glad our partners weren't there," said Nola.

"Goran would have gone insane," said Eames.

"Well, let's see, Elliott would have been squirming, Finn, would have tried to hide, and Munch would be coming up with every conspiracy theory you could think of as to why they were there," said Olivia. That much was true. The guys at SVU would have been bored out of their minds period.

They all started laughing at that. _Yeah,even Mike would have pulled his hair out. _Nola was telling herself. "You don't want to know what Mike's reaction would have been."

"I could probably guess," said Eames. Letting her imagination run wild at that idea.

"Okay, let's agree that the men in SVU and Major Cases aren't exactly the type to attend workshops period," said Benson

"I'll second that," said Eames.

"Diddo," piped up Falaco.

As they continued the discussion they passed by a darkened alleyway a sound caught Falaco's attention and she stopped. "Wait . . . Did you hear that,"

"Hear what," asked Benson.

"It sounded like someone was moaning," she said.

At that three heard a crash and footsteps heading out of the opposite side of the alley. The dimmed lighting and the assortment of dumpsters obstructed any view they had if anyone was there. Pulling a flashlight out of her purse and with weapons drawn they entered the alley. They heard someone moaning but it was so soft and quiet this time that they almost didn't hear it. In the middle of the alley, Olivia turned her flashlight toward the sound and what the three women saw sent chills through them. On the ground was a woman bleeding from multiple stab wounds and by the looks of it she was bleeding out fast. Phones and radios came out as help and back up was called. Olivia found the victim's purse nearby and when she saw the ID, a chill went down her spine. "Oh God."

"What is it," asked Nola.

"She's an NYPD CSI," Olivia said showing the ID to the other's.

"Shit,' said Alexandra who was with the badly injured woman. "I thought she looked familiar. "She handled cases out in the Bronx"

They stayed with her telling her to hang on and that a bus was on its way but she was slipping away.

As PD and a BUS arrived, the place was a hive of activity as the area was sealed off and the badly injured CSI was rushed to the hospital everyone knew this was going to be another bad night. Cpt. Don Cragen from SVU and Cpt. Danny Ross from Major cases showed up twenty minutes later with more detectives from their squads after learning who the vic was. They had all agreed not to argue over jurisdiction even after Cpt. Anita Van Buren showed up since the crime happened in her territory. But the one person the Captains really didn't want to inform but it had to be done they were discussing who would be the one to notify the head of the Crime Lab.

"I'll leave it up to you two to do the notification," said Van Buren. "I've already done it once before with another case nearly two months ago."

"I remember that one," said Cragen. "If memory serves me right, the evidence was stolen right out of the crime lab."

"Yeah, and the Chief was livid," said Ross.

"That's an understatement," said Van Buren.

"I'll make the call," spoke up Cragen. "Anita, have all of our detectives that are here not let anyone in from CSU in until Taylor get's here."

She nodded.

"Danny, as soon as Mac get's here, we'll tell him.

"Sounds good to me."

Heading towards the gathering of detectives, Van Buren started calling out names and issuing orders. "Goran, Stabler, Lupo," she called out.

"Yeah, Cap," they replied.

"When CSU get's here don't let them in yet. We're waiting for Mac Taylor to get here."

"We'll do, said Lupo," as the others nodded.

"Hey, CSU just arrived," called out Munch.

"Here we go," said Stabler.

"Yeah, and this is going to be one major party crasher for them," said Lupo.

"And a sleepless night too," replied Goran as the three headed over to the arriving vans with the Crime Lab personnel.

-CSYNY-

The color on Mac's face drained when he arrived at the crime scene. He spotted his people standing next to their cars and vans. As soon as he got Cragen's call, Mac had bolted from his office and headed out to the scene. On the way, Adam had called asking if he knew anything because they weren't being allowed into the crime scene. "I'll explain it to you when I get there," he had told Adam.

Arriving at the crime scene, Mac had a few quick words with both Cragen and Ross before heading over to the gathered group. He wished he didn't have to tell the group who it was, wish he didn't have to see their shocked and horrified looks and their angered frustrated reactions.

"Mac, I can't believe it," Adam nearly shouted. "We might as well paint a bulls eye on the lab and say here we are,"

Mac could understand Adams anger and frustration. The bodies of female lab employees were racking up and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The arson-murder of Delsy in New Jersey was still fresh in his mind now this. "I know Adam, but whoever it is, is one step ahead of us."

Adam nodded. Knowing full well what Mac was talking about. "Yeah, I know boss but with no evidence from the other scenes and this one might just be another one. It's just . . ."

Mac put a hand on Adam's shoulder and just nodded he was thinking the same thing as well. They stayed there talking in quiet whispers, hoping against hope that she would survive.

A few minutes later Cragen, came over. Mac turned to face the man but his gut already knew. Speaking to Mac he wished he didn't have to inform him of the news. "We just got word. She died a few minutes ago in the ER."

Everyone took a moment to absorb the news, before the cell phones came out. Mac knew that everyone would know in an hour or less. After ending a call he turned to the gathered group. "I know you all are angry and sadden by what has happened here. But I am going to give you a choice. If you want to work this scene, that's fine if not I understand. I am also going to call in some more people to help out."

It took Adam a moment to decide. "I'll work the scene Mac. I really didn't know her that well anyway. The extra help would be appreciated though."

"Okay Adam," Mac said in understanding. They were trying to avoid a conflict of interest and he was grateful for those willing to respect that. "Let's get to work."

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long delay in updating this. I've been busy and I also0 had some writers blocks with some of my other fics so I just took my time and finally have the next chapter up for this fic.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12

Two weeks later

You could hear a pin drop in the conference room at the NYPD Lab. It was so deathly quiet that it made Calleigh Dusquesne nervous and unsettled. The room was packed with detectives and crime lab personnel from three states. _Well make that four if you include me, _Calleigh was saying to herself. She had been invited to this meeting by Mac as an outside observer and someone who could look at the cases from another perspective. In the past four weeks, three more people had been killed and somehow the evidence kept disappearing or there were freak incidents. Half the evidence from the Downtown case was stolen. The murder of a female CSI and her husband in Connecticut really had people reeling since she was pregnant and what made things even worse was that someone had forced the Conn. Crime Lab's van off the road and into a river. No one was killed, but some of the evidence was waterlogged to the point to be unusable.

The discussion had gone on for some time but everyone in the room had to agree. All the cases were related somehow and it was Mac who pointed out a possible key link. "Lindsay," he was saying. "She's the only survivor and can't remember anything from that night due to the head injury she had suffered."

"Your right Mac," spoke up Stella.

"While her attack happened here in this lab, all the other attacks happened outside of work," pointed out Quinn Shelby.

Calleigh was looking at the crime scene photos from all the attacks but was asking herself one thing and she had to voice it. "The New Jersey case is different from the others. That was arson as to the other victims, they were stabbed. Why is that?"

"The body was so badly burned that we were unable to determine the cause of death in Kelsy's murder," spoke of Quinn.

"I would agree," chimed in Sid, "with your ME Quinn. There would have been no way to tell if she had been stabbed first."

"However you look at it, all of our people here are targets now," said Sheldon speaking what everyone was thinking.

"I know," said Mac with a tinge of regret in his voice. This was happening to his people and he was powerless to stop it. Someone was targeting his people and the evidence in the cases and now it had gotten to the point that it was now crossing state lines. "And it's left me with a lot of thought. I'm going to have to do something that I know some of you here won't like but since the cases are hitting so close to home and the tri-state area I'm considering turning this over to the feds."

"Mac you can't be serious," blurted out Don not believing what he was hearing.

"Mac you sure about this," Stella was stunned that her friend would even consider giving up a case

"I don't believe this," chimed in Adam.

Jess who was standing next to Calleigh was stunned. Calleigh could see the shocked expression on her face and knew she would have felt the same way if she was in her shoes.

The room had erupted in a major discussion but after the events of the past two weeks, Mac had finally made up his mind.

"I know this is not easy for any of you, but we're all too emotionally involved and it's taking a toll on all of us," Mac was explaining to the group. "I had this very same discussion with Lindsay this morning and she agrees."

"Mac I've never known you to give up a case but are you sure about this," Stella was asking.

"I'm sure Stel. Since its crossing state lines passing it to the feds makes sense. They handle these kinds of cases."

"I would have to agree," Quinn spoke up. "I would appreciate any outside help if it would help solve these cases."

"I concur as well," said Max the head of the Lab out in Conneticut.

"Calleigh, what do you think," asked Jess looking at her.

Calleigh took a moment to think about her answer. She asked herself how Horatio, Eric, Frank or anyone else in the Miami-Dade lab would feel if they were the targets. She knew Horatio wouldn't give up the case but she also realized that if faced with a situation like this he just might welcome the help. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Mac. Asking the Feds for help might be an option to go with."

Mac nodded to her, Both Calleigh and himself had been keeping in regular touch with Horatio in Miami ever since she arrived and he was fully aware of what was going on up here. And besides, none of them wanted anything to happen to her. "Well, I'm going to have to take it one step further and turn our cases over to the Feds," Mac was explaining.

Shelby and Max nodded in agreement.

"I've also been in touch with the Marshals about arranging to put Lindsay in witness protection until this is resolved."

"And Lindsay agreed to this," Stella asked.

"Yes she did Stel. She's well aware that she might still be a target." Mac scanned the room looking at his people. For a moment he registered shock, disbelief and then finally acceptance.

"Uh, Mac there's just one lose end to this if Lindsay goes into witness protection," spoke up Don voicing something that several others in the room were thinking. _Danny!_

"I know, Don, and I've brought that concern up with both the FBI and the Marshals. They're working on a plan now to move her without any of us knowing especially Danny."

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She was holed up under her desk in her office trying to figure out how she was going to tell Gibbs. When Lindsay had called her to say that she was going into Witness Protection, Abby didn't have to know why. Every forensics expert on the East Coast knew what was going on in the NYPD Crime Lab and even she was freaked out. Abby tried to put herself in Lindsay's shoes, imagining someone taking out her co-workers and leaving everyone on edge. She found that she would be a nervous wreck if someone was targeting her co-workers and friends too.

What really surprised Abby though was that Lindsay asked that a friend join her and Abby understood why, she was not quite one hundred percent recovered from the attack on herself and was still recovering so she had asked that a friend, someone no one in New York knew about join her and it was Abby. It was a good choice Abby had told herself since the guys here didn't know about Lindsay and for her own safety it was best that it stay that way. But Abby had to explain it to Gibbs the situation and the reason why she would be gone for a time. Vance had already been notified by the Marshals about Abby but she had asked that she be the one to tell Gibbs. _Now how to tell him,_ she was saying to herself without pissing him off.

She heard footsteps enter the outer area of the Lab and knew time was up. "Abby," came the familiar voice of her boss. Climbing out from under her desk, she walked into the main area to find him standing there. Grabbing the remote, she closed the door so that they could have some privacy.

"Hi Gibbs,"

"Abs, Vance told me what's going on but you asked to see me."

"Yeah," she hesitated. "You know that mess with the crime lab in New York City."

He nodded, he had heard about the murders in fact everyone in the building had and they were all puzzled as to why they hadn't been solved yet. "Yeah."

"Well, um … the first victim survived the attack and she is a friend of mine."

Gibbs just looked at her while Abby paced and babbled on. "I met her some years back when I was consulting on a case … actually the case was the murder of her friends years ago and she was the only survivor then too… Well we became friends and stayed in touch … but now she needs my help. She's going into the Witness Protection Program until the whole thing in New York can be solved and she's asked that I join her since she's not fully recovered from her injuries."

Gibbs just listened to her ramble on. They all had secrets and he knew it. But now Abby was having to give up one of those secrets in order to help a friend. He wished he could shoot the bastard who was wreaking havoc in New York but no one had any idea who it was. He had heard stories and rumors about the investigation and what was most disturbing was the evidence in the cases being stolen or worse. Yeah they had their fair share of issues with their evidence here as well but for all the murders of the crime lab personnel in New York coincidence his ass. His interest was even more piqued when Abby mentioned that her friend had broken up with someone a short time before the attack and the problems that happened after that breakup.

His gut was telling him one thing while the investigation was going nowhere. _Coincidence make that a double,_ he told himself. He was wondering if this was an inside job or if the ex had something to do with it. But since it wasn't his case and it was a local matter he just heard Abby out.

"Abs," he finally spoke, putting a stop to her babbling. "Vance filled me in on Marshals."

"I know, but are you okay with this. I mean really, really, really okay with me being gone for awhile."

"Abs, your friend needs your help."

"Yeah and did you know they've turned over the cases to the Feds."

Gibbs hadn't heard about that one yet. The surprise registered on his face.

"Well since some of the murders also occurred in New Jersey and Connecticut, they all thought it was best that way."

Gibbs was in full cop mode now. Yeah he probably would have been pissed to turn any of his cases over but somehow this seemed right after listening to Abby explain how her friend was kept informed back in NYC. He would have hated it too. He was asking himself what would he or Vance or any of the other agents here at NCIS do if someone were knocking off their forensics people. NCIS may be a small agency compared to their counterparts at FBI or ATF but they also had a good group of forensics specialists, Abby was just one of them. Gibbs figured they can do without Abby for awhile and besides, he knew of a tech or two here who could take over for her while she was gone.

Gibbs also noted how Abby avoided saying her friend's name which was a smart move since she was being moved into witness protection and protecting her identity was a good way to do it.

After some final thought, he nodded. He was okay with this being out of contact for awhile and hopefully the murders can be solved quickly this way. Besides, at the federal level they had more resources and experts available to do it. He had to wonder who was taking over but put it out of his mind. He decided that not compromising the safety of Abby and her friend came first.

"I'm okay with it"

"And the others,"

"I'll handle it," and he would make damned sure that the other's didn't interfere especially DiNozzo.

"Just take care of yourself Abs," giving her a peck on the cheek and giving her a hug. Abby then handed him her cell phone. He didn't have to ask why. Then she gathered her things and opened the door to the lab and left. Leaving Gibbs to an empty lab.

CSINY

Everyone in the crime lab had a glum look on their faces as they watched as the evidence boxes that hadn't been stolen were removed and handed over to the Feds. Both Mac and Sinclair were there to sign off on the transfer of evidence and everyone in the lab was on alert and anxious as they watched the boxes being removed from the evidence locker and transported to the parking garage where vehicles were waiting to take the boxes away with an FBI escort. Nobody was taking any chances.

CSINY

Calleigh was packing her things. It was time to head home. She and the other ballistics experts have done all they can in regards to the downtown shooting a couple of months ago and so her work here was done. She was going to miss everyone here in New York. But she had memories to last a lifetime.

The other reason why she was packing is that Horatio had asked her to take over the lab for awhile. The Feds had asked him to consult on a case and so he'd be out of Miami for a time.

With the packing done she and Jess went to _Mulligen's_ where everyone was waiting to party and say goodbye. Calleigh had already said her goodbye's to Lindsay a few days earlier before she was whisked away into hiding but everyone else in the lab was there. She was trying not to cry but she couldn't help it. "I am going to miss you all so much." She said tears forming in her eyes. "You all have been so good and wonderful to me I wish I could stay but you know."

"Yeah we know," chimed in Don. "Duty calls."

"Here, here." Called out everyone there.

"You'll all have to come down to Miami sometime," Calleigh said.

"I'm already planning on it for my next vacation," replied Jess as nods went around the table.

"Good it will be my turn to show you around."

"It's a great place to visit," said Sheldon.

"You've been there," asked Don.

"Spring Break in college," he replied.

Cheers and laughter went around as everyone began talking at once. "The next time it's fun and no work, right Mac," Don teased referring to the last time the head of the crime lab was there.

"If you say so Don," replied Mac with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll second that," replied Adam, Sid, and Stella.

"Besides, my wife and I were thinking of taking our next vacation there next winter," chimed in Sid.

"Great way to get out of the cold," replied Stella as the talking and laughter seemed to go on forever.

The next day, Jess drove Calleigh to La Guardia for her flight. They were surprised to find Mac there to say goodbye. He was waiting just outside security. "Hey Mac, come to say goodbye," Calleigh asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Guilty as charged," replied the crime lab head.

That brought out a round of laughter as the three stood there. Finally Calleigh bade farewell and cleared through security. The flight to Miami was uneventful and when she landed in Miami and exited the secure area she found Frank there waiting for her. "Welcome home," he said cheerfully in his Texas drawl.

"Glad to be back," she replied with a large smile on her face. Frank helped her gather her things and they headed out of the airport into the warm Miami air. Calleigh was glad to be back.

CSYNY

Amy Allen sat staring out the window of her office. The head of the New York desk at the Times was trying to figure out what in the hell was going on in the NYPD Crime Lab. She had her crime reporters and anyone else pegging their sources within the NYPD trying to figure out what was going on over there. But everyone was so tight lipped that trying to get a scoop on this story was almost an impossibility at the present.

Amy had worked for years as a reporter all over the globe from her humble beginnings in Los Angeles to the head of the news desk in New York which is her present position. Along the way she had raised two daughters on her own. One was now in college, the other one still in high school. Over the years, she had broken some of the largest news stories in history and she was still at it today. Her daughters knew that when their mom sets her mind to something, she never stops until she gets what she wants, news wise that is. And she would not stop now.

She hated roadblocks and Mac Taylor and his people had put up one major barrier that no one has been able to penetrate. The murders of his people and now she had heard that the cases had been turned over to the Feds. Now that was a nightmare if anyone saw it that way because getting answers out of the FBI was almost impossible at this point as well since they apparently had agreed to keep an lid on this mess period.

So she would keep chipping into that invisible wall until she finally got the story however long it takes.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. George Huang were sitting in the conference room of their temporary home. The two had been brought in to develop a profile on whoever was killing crime lab personnel in three states. A majority of the victims were from the NYPD Crime Lab but there was now one from New Jersey as well. The two had spent hours scowerring through the evidence that had been collected over the past several months. They weren't amused over the fact that there were gaps in all the evidence collected due to either the theft or destruction of the evidence from each of the crime scenes. That piece of information alone told them that there was a great possibility that it was an inside job.

They had started with the first case which had the only known survivor, Lindsay Monroe. George read through the medical records that had been provided and he had told himself that it had been a miracle that she was still alive. If two of her co-workers hadn't walked into the lab that night when they did her body would have been discovered instead. He continued reading summarizing everything in his head: _multiple stab wounds, massive blood loss, injuries to several major organs, one major artery cut, broken arm, broken ribs, skull fracture resulting in a traumatic brain injury, three week gap in memory. _By all rights she should have been dead but she's not and she is still undergoing therapy for her injuries especially the TBI. Huang had to smile to himself. She was determined to get her life back and return to work. That said a lot about her.

Reid was looking over the photos of all the crimes scenes the brutality was unbelievable. This person was demonstrating a lot of rage based on what he saw. The numerous stab woulnds told him that whoever the unsub was, he had no control at all. It's as if he was lashing out at someone who works in a crime lab and that the anger and viciousness demonstrated indicated a large hatred of female lab techs and investigators. But Why?

After going through everything ending with the autopsy reports the two began putting a profile together. What they found was that the unsub is most likely familiar with crime scene investigations and procedures. The thefts of evident out of the NYPD Crime Lab alone told them that it had to be someone familiar with the lab and its procedures. But the viciousness of the attacks was enough to tell them that the women were the targets meaning that whoever the unsub is had had a major breakup in a relationship he thought was going well.

"I hate to say this, George but we are going to have to go back and interview anyone in these women's lives especially anyone with law enforcement and crime scene backgrounds."

"I have an idea where to start," pulling out Lindsay's file. "According to this, she had broken up with a Daniel Messer six weeks before the attack and after the breakup it had turned ugly."

"Look according to this, he used to work in the crime lab." Reid pointed out. "They were co-workers. We need to get the team to start with him first and run a full background check on him."

"There's a note here that says he had been considered a suspect in her attack," Huang pointed out. "But they haven't been able to find any evidence linking him to the attack or the theft of the evidence in that case."

"Yes, and the theft has hampered the investigation."

That had to be the most frustrating part of the whole thing in all of the cases, lack of evidence. The entire team had seen it right away and they had a computer expert that had been borrowed from NCIS looking into how the security at the NYPD Crime Lab had been compromised.

"But let's don't discount other suspects."

"You're right George. We're going to have to look at everyone in these victims lives."

"Is Garcia in on helping us streamline the background checks?"

"Yeah, I cleared it with Hodgner. She's available to us if we need her."

"Good I got the feeling we're going to need her skills."

Later that day the full team met and both Reid and Huang gave their profile.

"So you're saying that this person has police and crime lab knowledge," asked Horatio Caine who is the head of Miami-Dade's Crime Lab. He had been brought in to lead the forensics investigation in this case. He had said yes the moment he had been asked. The fact that his friend Mac Taylor's people have been attacked and killed had led him to take on this task in order to help his crime lab colleagues in New York find closure. "I'd suspected as much from what Mac had told me."

"Yes and now it's looking like a very likely possibility," spoke up Huang. "But what complicates things is that all these victims know and work with people with such backgrounds."

"Not to mention the thefts," spoke up Ron Sacks from the FBI.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"What about the viciousness of the attacks," asked Dr. Donald Mallard . "It's obvious that whoever the attacker is, is demonstrating a lot of rage towards these victims. The autopsy reports had horrified the M.E. in terms of the violence of the attacks. The victim who had died in the fire had been a most difficult challenge since the body was nearly cremated in the fire and so determining a cause of death had been impossible.

"Yes, you're right," spoke up Reid. "The unsub is demonstrating a large amount of rage towards these women in a way that indicates he has something against crime lab personnel. Also he had escalated fairly quickly to the point that he doesn't care what happens to them as long as he is certain they're dead."

"I'd hate to find out the guy's a cop," muttered Sacks.

"Same here," agreed McGee.

"So what we have then is a white male, in his late twenties or early thirties with a background in law enforcement and crime lab procedures who recently had been in a stable relationship that had a sudden and unexpected breakup," spoke Horatio.

"You might want to add technologically savvy to that," suggested Tim McGee. If it's the same guy committing the murders, then it's safe to say that he's also erasing his electronic footprints as well."

"Noted, he's intelligent and clever and as McGee said tech savvy."

"Yes and that's a bad combination," Huang spoke.

As the meeting went on the gathered group had been assigned tasks to begin background checks and re-interview everyone in the victims lives. Horatio would be working with the forensics team to go back over everything they DID have with a fresh new look hoping to find something to help them solve all these cases. The computer experts were already working on how security had been compromised at the NYPD Crime Lab and how he'd been able to delete crital information to the cases.

The meeting broke up an hour later all realizing that solving these crimes wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

TBC ...


End file.
